Fire Enchanter
by L. Lestrange
Summary: .Ela entregou-se à música entregando-se a ele. Ela entregou-lhe Harry Potter. TRGW
1. Prólogo

**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Fire Enchanter**

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / fire . jpg**

**Sinopse. Ela entregou-se à música entregando-se a ele. Ela entregou-lhe Harry Potter.**

**Ship: Tom Riddle/Ginevra Weasley**

**Classificação: M **

**Gênero: Angst / Drama **

**Spoilers: 2**

**Formato: LongFic **

**Status: Incompleta**

**Idioma: Português**

**Observação: Universo Alternativo**

**Número de capítulos: Em princípio, a fic terá 6 capítulos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. As personagens não são minhas. Créditos a JK Rowling. Apenas o plot é meu.**

* * *

**N/A: A minha primeira longfic e que, por efeito da minha mente muuuito insana, teria que ser TG ^^'**

**O Tom é um violoncelista, usando a música para atrair a Ginny e esta, por sua vez, ser usada para encontrar Harry Potter. **

**A fic é UA. Mais para a frente terá bastante angst e não aconselho a leitura a pessoas mais sensíveis xD Depois não digam que eu não avisei.**

**Boa leitura \o/**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Centenas de estreles incrustadas no céu escuro, quase negro. Sem rumo ou direcção. Sem localização exacta, sem qualquer destino. Tom Riddle era o oposto de uma estrela. Naquele exacto momento, tinha um rumo e uma direcção. Tinha um destino. Só não tinha uma localização exacta. Não brilhava. As trevas eram a sua melhor companhia. Envolto sempre numa cortina escura que o escondia, misturando-o na multidão.

Harry Potter. A razão por aquele longo caminho percorrido. O rastro era muito ténue, quase inexistente.

_- Procuro Harry Potter._

_- Oh! Harry potter. __Aquele que sobreviveu à grande tragédia dos Potter. Já lá vão 14 anos. Ainda não se sabe como é que ele conseguiu sobreviver , um bebé tão frágil._

_- Sim. Esse mesmo. Sabem o seu paradeiro?_

_- Isso não. Apenas se sabe que ele viajou para a Escócia para estudar. Mas não se sabe se ele regressou a Londres novamente._

Um_ "obrigado" _ficava por ser dito, à saída da barulhenta taberna. Continuava a caminhar. Para o Norte. Para a Escócia.

* * *

(continua)

**N/A: Então? O que acharam? Muito pequeno ainda. Também é um prólogo xD. O primeiro capítulo está pronto, mas só o postarei depois do segundo capítulo ficar completo.**

**Esta fic é TOTALMENTE dedicada á Dark. Sem ela, esta fic não saía e nem teria uma capa tão linda com tem *-* For you Dark ^^**

**Comentários são lindos e quero saber a vossa opinião!! Quero saber se posso continuar ou parar de ter tanta insanidade acumulada :mrgreen:**

**Por isso REVIEW!!!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Fire Enchanter**

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / fire . jpg**

**Ship: Tom Riddle/Ginevra Weasley**

**Classificação: M**

**Gênero: Angst / Drama **

**Spoilers: 2**

**Formato: LongFic **

**Status: Incompleta**

**Idioma: Português**

**Observação: Universo Alternativo**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. As personagens não são minhas. Créditos a JK Rowling. Apenas o plot é meu.**

**N/A: Fic escrita para o Projecto Pandora do 6V. A fic continua a ser dedicada inteiramente à Dark K., por motivos já referido no Prólogo ^^ Mas cada capítulo terá uma dedicação especial, e este é dedicado à Miss Krum – sem ti, nem saberia o que era TG. Desculpa dedicar-te uma coisa tão má, mas é de coração HAHAHAHA :****

**Item: Música**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Era a primeira vez que seria levada ao Salão. Sempre tivera uma enorme curiosidade de conhecer aquele sítio tão aclamado e elogiado por todos. Sentia que já não era uma criança, apesar dos seus curtos quinze anos.

-x-

- Mãe – invocava ela num tom de desespero – deixa-me ir. Por favor! Por favor!

Molly nunca tinha tempo de lhe responder.

- És muito nova – proclamava o pai em tom autoritário. – O Salão não está aberto a crianças. Por isso ficas, Ginny. Cuida dos teus irmãos, que apesar de mais velhos são mais imaturos que tu.

E com um beijo na testa da filha, Arthur Weasley e sua mulher saíam da antiga e decadente casa a fim de algum divertimento depois de um dia de trabalho.

-x-

- Eu queria tanto ir… - declarava – Quando posso?

- Como recompensa pelo teu esforço, e já és uma mulherzinha pequena, hoje podes ir. Uma vez por mês apenas.

E com um sorriso dava-lhe a mão e a porta fechava, ficando a reinar o silêncio na cozinha.

-x-

Era tão… tão… sem palavras. O Salão - como assim lhe chamavam - nada tinha de especial. Era apenas… um salão. Uma pequena pista de dança, uma ou outra cadeira ali e aqui. Velhas, gastas, reflectindo o perigo de quem se sentasse nelas, por isso estavam sempre vazias.

Assustou-se com o pai lhe agarrando no braço.

- Bem, é isto. Pena o Harry não ter vindo, senão até podia ser teu par – pensou. – Agora senta-te por aí… E que tal ires para a beira dos músicos? – Sugeriu. – Ouves um pouco música e mais tarde vamos embora. Ouvi dizer que hoje um rapaz novo. Muito educado. Acho que toca violoncelo. Isto está a evoluir – gracejou Arthur.

Assim fez. De entre as poucas cadeiras existentes sentou-se naquela que lhe parecia menos arriscada. Por coincidência, a pequena e pobre orquestra ficava a dois passos do seu lugar.

Os instrumentos eram decadentes. Reflectiam os imensos anos de uso. As imensas notas tocadas sem retorno. Mas por detrás de todos os elementos, algo meio que reflectiu. Verniz cobrindo um castanho claro, quase puro. Mesmo assim não conseguia ver o instrumento, nem o seu músico.

Discretamente levantou-se, e, disfarçando, como que se estivesse apenas a olhar para as paredes, viu-o. Nada mais importou. Nem o brilho, nem o castanho tão singelo. Apenas ele. Alguém que nunca tinha visto, mas como se o conhecesse há anos a fio.

Os seus dedos pálidos e longos seguravam aquele comprido e negro arco. Movimentava-se como que dançasse, fazendo com que daquelas tão finas e esticadas cordas fosse produzido um som único. Um som inconfundível. Um som dado pela alma daquele rapaz. Não teria mais de dezassete anos.

Os cabelos negros caíam-lhe para frente, resultado da curvatura do seu corpo, impossibilitando que os seus olhos fossem vistos. Ginevra imaginava-os.

Inconscientemente ela estava frente a frente com ele. Este apenas deu conta de uma presença e parou. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para aquela tão pequena e ingénua criança. Não sabiam quanto tempo havia durado aquela troca de olhares. Para Ginny, meros segundos; para ele, uma eternidade. _Deveria ser Ginevra, aquela de quem os Weasleys tanto falam._ Pensou Tom. Pela mente dela apenas ocorreu algo. _Não o conheço, mas, definitivamente, quero conhecer. _Perder-se naquele horizonte negro que eram os olhos daquele tão misterioso jovem.

- Deves ser a Ginevra – murmurou.

- Tu quem és? – retorquiu timidamente Ginny.

- Apenas um pobre músico – respondeu e sorriu. Um sorriso que, por mais estranho que parecesse, era tão cínico, tão tenebroso, mas de certa forma tão sem palavras.

- Podes ficar e ouves-me tocar – sugeriu. – Ou então podes ir embora se quiseres

Já tinha atingido metade do seu objectivo. Nada mais importava. Se ela desistisse de ali ficar, sempre a poderia seguir, e descobrir à sua própria maneira. Mesmo assim, Ginevra não se moveu um centímetro sequer.

- Farei isso. Qual é o teu nome, mesmo?

Sem qualquer aviso ou resposta, as cordas voltaram a vibrar. Não havia forma de resistir àquela sonoridade. Era, mais uma vez, tão única. Era dele. Apetecia-lhe dançar. Talvez Harry viesse com ela para a próxima vez.

Tom, como se lhe tivesse lido o pensamento, esboçou um sorriso escondido na sua face envolta em escuridão. Tinha descoberto a forma de chegar ao seu objectivo. Ginevra, aquela que finalizaria a última nota, o som, a peça, que lhe faltava para o seu objectivo. Tinha esperado muito, porém tinha valido a pena. Ela entregou-se à música entregando-se a ele. Ela entregou-lhe Harry Potter.

-x-

Tinha sido fácil. Nunca desconfiara do contrário. Tudo o que lhe haviam dito sobre Ginevra tinha-se comprovado naquela noite. Realmente ela gostava de música. Não fora preciso nada complexo para ela se entregar ao primeiro plano de Tom. Tudo tinha valido a pena, desde as viagens dolorosas debatendo-se contra tempestades sem fim até as cidades onde a podridão se manifestava naquelas que o seu melhor amigo era o whisky.

Não precisa de amigos, não precisava de ninguém. Tinha-o a ele, ao seu instrumento que o aquecia nas horas que era preciso e o encorajava a continuar sem dar indícios de desistir. Para ele, tudo estava perdido. Não se lamentava ou lamuriava por isso. Até agradecia. Sem família, sem amigos, sem qualquer pessoa que o impedisse de seguir o seu caminho, o seu destino. O violoncelo apenas sobreviveu a todas aquelas perdas. Lembrava-se do dia em que, fechado no seu quarto, abriu um grande embrulho. Não sabia de quem era, simplesmente não trazia remetente. Mesmo assim, imediatamente quando viu o que era, algo lhe dizia seria para sempre o seu companheiro. Lembrava-se ainda de, com as suas mãos a tremer, pegar no grande e negro arco e agarrar a parte terminal, apertando inconscientemente e sem rigor as cordas finas, mas tão suaves. O primeiro som foi tocado sem qualquer regra ou nexo. Mas aprendeu com os seus erros. Aprendeu com as suas tentativas. Aprendeu a ser perfeito. Aprendeu a ser Tom Riddle. Sempre teve a sensação que, com ele, iria onde quisesse e teria o que quisesse, pois, tal como ele, todos se renderiam aos sons tão sublimes que dariam a vida só para ouvirem para sempre a melodia.

Nada tinha. Naquela noite, tudo ganhou. Ganhou o troféu por todo o seu esforço e luta. Venceu a primeira batalha, mostrando o que queria mostrar. Foi aceito e seria lembrado por ela.

Quando a viu entrar por aquelas portas soube imediatamente quem era ela. Os cabelos vermelhos eram iguais aos outros Weasleys. Só poderia ser Ginevra. Bastou ver-lhe os olhos para perceber que com ela seria fácil. Saberia tudo com o compasso mais simples que havia aprendido. Nem ela merecia algo mais complexo.

Até que ela se entregou sem dar luta a um ritmo constante, criador de um sentimento inconfundível. Uma melodia que invadia a sua alma tão suavemente que ao mesmo tempo destruía a sua origem, o seu ser. Até a um fim. Até à última nota tocada nas finas cordas.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Curtinho e tal, mas prometo que o segundo será bem MAIS longo. Por isso aguardem. Para a próxima semana estará postado.**

**Obrigado à Dark pela rápida e excelente betagem *-* Thanks !**

**O que acharam? Muito mau? Acham que é melhor parar? HAHAHAHA Falta insanidade? (nos próximos haverá muito mais muahahaha) Digam-me o que acharam. Por isso, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Fire Enchanter**

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / fire . jpg**

**Ship: Tom Riddle/Ginevra Weasley**

**Classificação: M**

**Gênero: Angst / Drama **

**Spoilers: 2**

**Formato: LongFic **

**Status: Incompleta**

**Idioma: Português**

**Observação: Universo Alternativo**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. As personagens não são minhas. Créditos a JK Rowling. Apenas o plot é meu.A chuva caía sem dar sinais de parar. **

**N/A: Esta fic continua a ser para o Projecto Pandora do 6V. Continua a ser também dedicada à Dark K. Como todos os capítulos têm uma sub-dedicação especial, este é dedicado à Ireth Hollow ^^ Espero que tenhas gostado (sim, passado, pq ela betou ^^)**

**Item: Sonho**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

As cheias gotículas embatiam nas vidraças perturbando o silêncio imposto. O vento uivava constante de sofrimento. As negras nuvens reluziam pelos relâmpagos que as trespassavam.

Ginny tinha medo. Deitada na sua cama, coberta até ao pescoço, tentava abstrair-se do exterior; tentava ignorar o mundo à sua volta. Os seus quinze anos tinham-lhe trazido uma confusão que se manifestava em murmúrios dentro da sua mente; preocupações que nem mesmo eram dela.

Pensou nele. Naquele rapaz que, com os seus aparentes dezassete anos, transmitia, nas suas palavras aveludadas, uma emoção fria e desagradável, como se tivesse sido vítima de uma desgraça marcante para toda a sua vida. _Onde estaria ele?_ Questionava-se a fim de se exilar daquela tempestade.

Tinha medo daqueles raios tão brilhantes que desciam dos céus e embatiam no solo sem deixar qualquer vestígio. Haviam-lhe dito que eram apenas luzes inofensivas no céu. Ela não queria acreditar. Achava que eram as vozes proclamadas pelas estrelas invisíveis por entre as densas nuvens.

Estaria ele, o violoncelista, seguro? O reflexo dos olhos dele tinha ficado fixado no seu pensamento. Tanta dor. Tanta revolta. E… tanta raiva. Ginny avaliava-o vendo o rosto dele como um rosto de anjo. Os traços esbeltos e pálidos desenhavam-se na face dele, como se tivesse sido esculpido com a maior delicadeza e ternura.

Quando o sol raiasse no horizonte, afastando as densas e cinzentas nuvens, iria à cidade, sozinha. Procurá-lo.

E fechou os olhos, fugindo a uma batalha que não era dela, era das estrelas. Para sempre das estrelas. Assim como Tom não era de ninguém, era dele próprio.

-x-

O seu profundo sono fora sobressaltado pelos seus irmãos, Fred e George. Um sobressalto preocupante. Levantou-se e correu até ao andar superior.

Pólvora. Então, era isso que eles, durante semanas, andavam a procurar incansavelmente. Afinal, tinham conseguido a quantidade que queriam. Mais uma invenção inútil.

Descontraída e sonolenta, desceu novamente até ao seu quarto, vestiu o seu melhor vestido, bege com um decote um pouco exagerado, e a decidiu ir até à cidade.

-x-

No mesmo instante em que saiu pela porta, uma luz intensa demais invadiu a íris dos seus olhos. Fechou-os, repentinamente, como resposta. Só respirou. Respirou ar fresco carregado de orvalho. Rodou a cabeça a fim de fugir ao intenso sol livre da densidade das nuvens. Os prados verdes estavam cobertos por uma camada de água reluzente e cristalina.

Apesar da intensidade luminosa, o frio ainda trespassava os poros da sua pele arduamente. Apertou o seu casaco, desceu as escadas e começou a caminhar. Pisando a frescura reluzente, orientou o seu passo para Este.

As bordas do seu longo vestido iam absorvendo as pequenas partículas aquosas. Um horizonte sem luz esperava-a. O justo espartilho apertava-se ao seu peito tornando a sua respiração ofegante.

-x-

As vozes dos mercadores ecoavam pelas ruas. Ruas entre prédios mal definidos e em ruínas. Prédios sem nobreza. Apenas paralelos e ordenados pelo simétrico, sujo e negro caminho. A calçada era de pedra. Cada uma dessas pedras podia contar uma história. Mas a história de Tom seria contada por todas elas.

As suas mãos agarravam os lados do seu vestido e puxavam-no para cima, para que o tecido tão cuidadoso não entrasse em contacto com toda aquela podridão.

Tentou sair da zona mais pobre. Ainda se perguntava o porquê dos seus pais terem uma casa tão perto daquele local. Tão angustiante, doloroso. As vozes roucas e grossas dos homens sobrepunham-se às finas e sonoras das mulheres.

Ouviu as badaladas impostas pelos sinos da igreja. Tinham passado duas horas desde que saíra de casa. Teria que chegar antes do almoço. Tudo lhe parecia tão vasto quando se tratava de o procurar. Não tinha uma meta. Começou a apressar o passo. O Salão. Lembrou-se ela. Talvez lhe pudessem dar alguma informação acerca do paradeiro dele.

A ânsia de o ver novamente invadia-lhe a alma. Começava a correr em direcção ao local. Aqui e ali, parava e, levando a mão ao peito, respirava ofegante. Mesmo assim, não desistia. Ia ao encontro do seu destino. Ou o que ela pensava ser o seu destino, quando na verdade poderia ser a pior das suas desgraças.

As portas descascadas pela tinta verde encontravam-se fechadas, absorvendo toda a luz que lhe insidia. Ela queria abri-las a todo o custo.

Sobreposto a todas aquelas vozes que preenchiam todo o ar redundante, sobreposto ao caminhar dos homens com grandes e negros paletós, sobreposto ao correr das crianças que brincavam e fugiam dos seus pais que caminhavam enquanto conversavam, o som mais sublime que ela havia ouvido. Tão igual. Tão ténue. Tão doce… mas ao mesmo tempo tão amargo. Cada nota revelava os piores sentimentos que jamais poderiam haver. A dor, o sofrimento, a mágoa, a tristeza, a angústia. Porém, todos eles revelavam uma força estonteante que era revelada pelas mais sonoras e maravilhosas melodias. Uma força astuta e vingativa. Quem era ele? O que o poderia amargurar tanto?

Tentou procurar uma abertura. Nenhum puxador. Apenas uma fechadura enferrujada, nada reveladora de segurança. Empurrou a porta discretamente. Ninguém reparou, ninguém queria saber de uma menina de quinze anos que apenas brincava sobre os raios luminosos e imaginativos de uma criança.

A cortina feita pelos minúsculos grãos de pó era atravessada pelos raios do sol pálido daquele dia. Um ar austero era evidenciado por toda aquela estrutura.

O som tornara-se mais forte e mais audíve e tão mais emocionante. Ao fim do Salão, encontrava-se ele. Mais uma vez debruçado com os seus cabelos negros caindo-lhe para a frente, enquanto o seu braço direito balançava o longo arco pelas finas cordas do instrumento. Mas era a mão esquerda aquela que fazia com que aquelas notas tão afinadas saíssem. Naquele momento, Ginny não pensava em mais nada. Era como se ela própria se sentisse _nada_. Apenas um grão de pó como aqueles que preenchiam o Salão. À beira dele, e à beira da música dele, Ginevra era um vazio no universo. Um vácuo.

As suas pálpebras fechadas faziam com que ela visse o som, respirasse o som. Silêncio. Ele tinha parado. Como se o mundo tivesse tido um colapso, e como se o seu coração tivesse deixado de bater, Ginny abriu os olhos. Encontrou-o à sua frente. Os olhares cruzaram-se e ela mergulhou nas profundas e tenebrosas íris de Tom. Um mar de trevas e angústias. Um mar onde nas águas reinava o ódio. Queria tocar-lhe. Sentir a pele pálida na ponta dos seus dedos. Tentou, mas enquanto a sua mão viajava até ao impossível, foi travada pelo frio toque dele no seu pulso, impedindo-a. Era a primeira vez que o sentia. Um toque bastou para Ginevra perceber que ele era ainda mais distante do que ela pensava.

- Tu – os lábios finos mexeram-se produzindo uma voz cheia de escárnio, mas que, sem saber como, Ginny nem se importava. Para ela tudo que era dele era aveludado com a maior suavidade e delicadeza possível.

- Porque estás aqui? – murmurou ela, a medo. – Ainda não é noite.

Ele virou-se, fugindo da expressão que ela desenhava na sua face.

- Eu vivo aqui. – Desta vez, havia uma tristeza astuta presente naquela voz. O primeiro trunfo de Tom estava lançado. Bastava ela ser tão ingénua e inocente o quanto ele pensava ser.

Ela correu até ele, mas mais uma vez Tom fugiu do seu toque. Incompreendida por aquelas atitudes, apenas tentou responder com pena no seu tom de voz.

- Mas… isso é impossível. Não podes – negava-o para ele. – Isto… Isto é tão… frio e desconfortável. Eu vou falar com o meu pai, talvez ele não se importe que fiques lá em casa. Mais um não será problema – planejou.

O trunfo tinha vencido. Tudo corria como o planeado. Agorasó era precisa a autorização do idiota Arthur Weasley. Mesmo assim, tinha que revelar a sua faceta de difícil.

- Não, Ginevra – negou ele, baixo. – Não quero dar qualquer trabalho para vocês.

- Óbvio que não dás. E, por favor, trata-me por Ginny – pediu ela.

- Eu trato as pessoas pelo seu verdadeiro nome, não vivo de mentiras. O teu nome é Ginevra. E assim tratar-te-ei.

O desapontamento esboçou-se na sua face, mas de forma irrelevante. Ouviu as badaladas mais uma vez. Estava na hora de ir.

- Tenho que ir. Darão pela minha falta – admitiu. – Mais ainda não me disseste o teu nome. Qual é?

- Bom regresso, Ginevra – e sentou-se novamente na cadeira, agarrou o violoncelo e a melodia anterior e inacabada era agora completa. Foi preciso Ginny perceber o castigo que lhe poderia ser aplicado se ficasse ali, outra vez hipnotizada. Isso deu-lhe forças para voltar.

O Sol já ia alto quando ela começou a correr em direcção a casa. O orvalho por entre os campos tinha desaparecido, agora era o verde das árvores e do solo que brilhava sob a luz tão intensa daquele dia. Corria. Queria tirar aquele vestido que tanto a sufocava. Soltar o espartilho para voltar a respirar. Mas não o fez.

Quando chegou, todos estavam sentados à mesa. A mãe tinha começado a servir o almoço. Quando abriu a porta, respirando tão irregular e fortemente, a cara de aborrecimento presente em todos, transformou-se em preocupação. O pai correu para ela.

- Sais de casa pela manhã e nem uma palavra? O que vem a ser isto? Onde estiveste e o que se passa? – a fúria misturava-se com inquietação.

- Desculpa, pai – encarou o chão. – Eu preciso de falar contigo. Muito.

- É algo grave? – perguntou ele, com desconfiança na sua voz.

- Um pouco.

- Falamos a seguir ao almoço. Nada é mais importante que uma refeição – declarou Arthur. – Agora senta-te.

Todos estavam curiosos por saber o que se tinha passado. Mas Ginny não pronunciou uma palavra. No final, Arthur levantou-se e chamou a filha até fora de casa. Aí ninguém os ouviria.

- Explica-me lá o que é tão importante assim.

- É aquele violoncelista do Salão.

Arthur não percebeu, nem se lembrava sequer de qualquer violoncelista, pelo facto de ser tão insignificante para ele.

- Quem? – perguntou ele, tentando-se lembrar. Como se um raio o tivesse atingido, ele lembrou-se. – Ah! Sim! Eu lembro-me dele. Novo pela cidade. Um grande talento, segundo dizem. Eu também gostei muito da música dele. Mas o que tem ele a ver com este assunto?

- Pai, eu fiquei com uma impressão boa em relação a ele. Nada sei acerca da vida dele, ainda nem sequer o nome eu sei. Então, hoje fui à sua procura – confessou Ginny.

- Para quê? – o espanto na voz do pai era evidente.

- Já disse. Não sei. Apenas o achei especial – cada vez as palavras de Ginny eram mais reveladoras.

- Estás apaixonada por ele? É isso? Não o conhecendo de lado nenhum e ainda sendo uma criança, apaixonaste-te? E o Harry? É assim tão insignificante para ti? Tanta luta por ele e agora nada? – a voz revelava um tom de culpa para com ela.

- NÃO! – gritou ela. – Desculpe, por ter gritado. Mas não é isso. Eu amo o Harry. Como estava a tentar dizer, ele é especial. E como o pai disse, ele é um grande talento. Mas ele vive no Salão – tinha chegado ao ponto crucial da conversa. – Está lá sozinho, e aquilo é tão desconfortável…

- O que estás a tentar dizer? – os seus olhos encararam os dela.

- Talvez ele pudesse viver connosco. Por uns tempos, enquanto não se instala.

- Mais uma pessoa nesta casa? – perguntou com espanto. – Seria muita gente.

- Mais um não faria muita diferença. E poderia dormir no quarto do Charlie. Ele foi para França e não existem indícios de que ele possa voltar.

- Pois… Talvez… Bem, visto o caso ser delicado, convém que eu vá falar com ele. Talvez possamos chegar a um acordo – admitiu.

Ginny agarrou-se ao pai num abraço forte, a agradecer por tudo.

-x-

Nesse dia, Arthur não deixou Ginny sair de casa, como castigo pela sua fuga matinal. Ela não se importou. O seu pensamento estava nele. E sempre nele. O rapaz do violoncelo. Não o conseguia imaginar como o seu Sol, pois este sempre fora Harry Potter. Mas ele era a sua Lua. Sabia que pecava em pensamento. Vivia com um conflito interior. Ela amava Harry Potter. Contudo, Tom despertava-lhe um sentimento tão sublime. Sublime por detrás duma máscara de ódios e insanidade e de desejos de sangue. Uma máscara invisível para ela.

Tom tinha conseguido o primeiro de todos os passos que ainda o esperavam. Ao final da tarde, Arthur apareceu em casa com o rapaz-mistério. Foi bem recebido por todos, mas não retribuiu as boas vindas. Molly ofereceu-lhe comida, talvez estivesse com fome. Com um sorriso forçado, ele recusou. Apenas duas coisas o acompanhavam. A enorme caixa que transportava o violoncelo e um pequeno saco onde provavelmente traria algumas peças de roupa. Muita coisa se escondia por detrás daquele pedaço de tecido. Arthur indicou-lhe o quarto que ele usaria até conseguir algum dinheiro para uma pensão.

- Qual é o teu nome, querido? – questionou-o Molly.

- Tom. Tom Riddle – respondeu.

Ginny simplesmente achou que era o nome mais lindo que jamais ouvira. Agora podia chama-lo para si. Agora sabia o seu nome. Agora sabia o nome do seu destino, da sua perdição, da sua morte.

Nessa noite, Tom não saiu mais do quarto. Deitou-se na cama e caiu num sono profundo. Um sono em que não caía há muitos dias. O seu maior medo: dormir. Tentava não cair num sono profundo, pois sabia o que isso lhe advinha.

-x-

_O vermelho rubro e o laranja avermelhado coloriam o maior pesadelo de Tom. As chamas propagavam-se pela casa. Tom não conseguia fugir. Era como estar preso, sem qualquer saída. O calor fazia com as gotas de suor escorressem pela sua face. Lutava contra os obstáculos. Tentava fugir. Mas não havia saída. Simplesmente, não havia. O fogo alastrava. Ele via a morte à frente dos seus olhos. _

_Todas as lembranças de criança corriam no seu pensamento. A ruína dos Potter havia sido a sua também. O plano tinha tido falhas. Todos tinham conseguido fugir. Mas ele ficara preso às escarlates línguas de fogo que o rodeavam. O sentimento que ele tinha e que o consolava era que os Potter tinham caído. Menos a criança, que tinha sido levada um dia antes pelos tios. Mesmo assim, morreria com a sua missão e desejo cumpridos._

_As suas roupas haviam incendiado de tão quentes. Os gritos de dor e sofrimento eram proferidos dos seus lábios ensanguentados. Tentava arrancar as vestimentas que queimavam o seu corpo. Ele, simplesmente, ardia._

_Uma mão por entre as chamas alcançou-o e agarrou-o. Puxou-o e retirou-o de dentro das ruínas ardentes._

_A sua mente estava tão queimada de dor como o seu corpo. Na sua pele desenhavam-se as chamas que o consumiram. O seu corpo era o reflexo da ruína dos Potter, mas a sua ruína também._

_Frágil. A palavra de Tom, a palavra que só daquela vez havia sido adequada a ele._

_No momento em que abriu os olhos naquele hospital, compreendeu que estava recuperado e que ele havia desaparecido. O último dos Potter. Só lhe restava descobri-lo. Naquele dia, Tom renasceu das cinzas para dominar o fogo. Tom tinha nascido para ter um mundo seu. Só seu. Para isso, um longo caminho o esperava. Um caminho de sangue. O caminho de Tom._

_E as chamas continuavam a modelar a sua pele dando-lhe uma forma diferente. Desenhavam nela. Dançavam nela. Com uma dor ardente e sem fim, marcando cada poro por onde se alastravam. O ardor invadiu-o e um grito também._

-x-

Acordou repentinamente. Tinha sido um sonho. _Apenas um sonho. _Convencia-se a si próprio. O suor corria-lhe pelo rosto, assim como pelo corpo. A sua face estava assustada. Levou a mão por entre a fina camisa que vestia. Na ponta dos seus dedos sentiu a irregularidade das suas cicatrizes. Sentiu o seu destino. Sentiu a sua missão. Levantou-se e abriu a janela. As nuvens encobriam novamente o Sol, deixando poucos raios trespassarem por entre a densidade do cinzento nevoeiro. Estava um óptimo dia para ele. E Tom respirou o ar húmido, arrefecendo a sua alma.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está o segundo capítulo ^^ Tal como prometi, este é mais longo do que o primeiro HAHAHAHA**

**Agradecimentos à Ireth Hollow pela betagem, pois a Dark não pode betar este capítulo. E talvez não bete mais nenhum :/**

**Será tudo bem explicado mais no final. Até lá, digam-me o que acharam ^^ Comentários fazem muito bem ao ego de um ficwriter HAHAHAH**

**Por isso, REVIEW!!!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Fire Enchanter**

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / fire . jpg**

**Ship: Tom Riddle/Ginevra Weasley**

**Classificação: M**

**Gênero: Angst / Drama **

**Spoilers: 2**

**Formato: LongFic **

**Status: Incompleta**

**Idioma: Português**

**Observação: Universo Alternativo**

**N/A: Esta fic continua a ser para o Projecto Pandora do 6V. Continua a ser também dedicada à Dark K. Como todos os capítulos têm uma sub-dedicação especial, este é dedicado ao Lucas Cefeu ^^ Espero que gostes.**

**Item: Noite**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

O silêncio era envolto por uma aura de tensão. A luz tinha dificuldade em trespassar as janelas. Penumbra. Havia um ar austero naquilo tudo. Um ar irrespirável. Uma pressão nas almas daqueles que permaneciam vivos.

**4:00 am**

O Sol teimava em não romper o horizonte e a lua insistia em iluminar o céu. Mais silêncio. A casa estava fria sem um único vestígio de calor. Faziam duas semanas e tudo mudava.

As pálpebras selavam os olhos de todos aqueles que não queriam encarar a _realidade_. Tom nunca teve medo de _a _enfrentar.

A água caía-lhe nos ombros e escorria pelo corpo. Fria, mas reconfortante. A única forma de Tom fugir da falsidade e da condenação de ter que viver com aqueles que não eram seus, nem que se aproximavam disso.

Nada o marcava, nada o emocionava, nada o mantinha preso a recordações ou lembranças… Apenas aquilo que era selado na sua pele jamais podia renegar: as provas de uma desgraça, as evidências de uma revolta.

E voltava para dentro, para o seu único refúgio, por mais custoso que fosse.

**8:00 am**

O burburinho do despertar. A cozinha ficava saturada de tanta gente viva. O sangue pulsava nas veias de cada um a uma velocidade estonteante, mas ninguém se apercebia de tais pormenores, a não ser ele.

Todos os dias, à mesma hora, chamavam-no. Todos os dias, á mesma hora, ele se recusava. Uma simples rotina. Contudo, para ele, uma tortura.

Repulsa. O que estava ele a fazer ali? Como poderia estar-se a sacrificar tanto só por ele, um Potter, que nenhum esforço merecia?

Sentava-se na cama e começava a percorrer, com um pedaço de seda, delicadamente, a superfície do violoncelo. Quase conseguia ouvir as partículas de pó a livrarem-se do verniz do instrumento, mas eram sempre interrompidas pelo barulho ensurdecedor dos talheres que conseguia chegar ao quarto mais alto.

-x-

- Tom? – uma voz sempre o chamava. Delicada e sempre originada de um medo desconhecido.

- Ginevra.

- Junta-te a nós – quase suplicava.

- Estou bem.

Eram palavras duras para ela, mas completamente insignificantes para ele. E mais um dia passava e mais uma vez ele ia até ao Salão. O seu disfarce tinha que continuar e de certa forma ele gostava do que fazia. Não agradar aos outros, mas a si mesmo. Sentir-se envolvido por uma música que todos ouviam, mas uma harmonia que apenas ele sentia. Uma melodia misturada com o viver das almas e o bombear dos corações.

-x-

Tinha ouvido uma conversa, uns dias antes.

- Ginny, recebi uma carta – a voz de Arthur conseguia revelar felicidade.

- De quem?

- Do Harry. Ele diz que poderá passar cá uns dias. Parece que a família dele o dispensou.

- Oh! Isso é óptimo. – Palavras sem vida, palavras mortas, palavras de decepção. Mesmo assim, um contentamento começava a invadi-la. – Mas quando chega ele?

- Pelo que me pareceu, acho que será daqui a dois dias.

Um sorriso reflectido no vidro era desenhado. O coração batia acelerado. Uma ansiedade de obsessão e de morte era tão evidente que quase não se conseguia conter. Era ele. Finalmente ele. Harry Potter, à sua frente. Vivo, tanto quanto ele.

Foi interrompido, como sempre, pelo toque sublime no seu ombro. E sempre se desviava. Um medo. Uma revelação. Sempre ela. Teria que continuar a sorrir, mas porquê? Ele queria-a morta, assim como todos os outros. Não mereciam a vida que lhes fora atribuída.

- Finalmente, Tom, vais conhecê-lo – a contestação de um facto feliz, deixava-o tenso.

- Quem? – Questionou-a a fim de revelar o seu falso desconhecimento.

- O Harry!

Sim, finalmente e infelizmente para todos.

- Que bom. Vou tentar perceber quem tão maravilhosa essa pessoa é – não precisava perceber, pois já sabia. Sempre soube.

A mesma rotina revelava-se mais demorada. Os segundos passavam como horas e os dias como anos. Impaciência. Mas sempre a calma se sobrepunha. Seriam umas simples perguntas, teria as suas respostas e deixariam tudo para depois. _Não agora…Nada vais fazer. Terás tempo. Lembra-te disso. _Auto-controlo tinha sido sempre necessário para ele.

Sentava-se e fechava os olhos. Tentava anular todos os seus sentidos a fim de nada experimentar. Mas um sentido nunca era inibido. Conseguia ouvir o _tic tac_ de um relógio a metros de distância, ou uma gota de água a embater no chão. Tudo tão audível. Um refúgio, sobretudo.

-x-

O dia tinha nascido nostálgico e húmido. O sol deixava-se cobrir pelas nuvens e as nuvens deixavam ser trespassadas pelos pálidos e lutadores raios. O ar era abafado e as brumas do céu revelavam a aproximação de uma grande tempestade. A noite caía mais cedo e Tom recolhia ao seu quarto. Afinal a espera seria mais longa. Não seria apenas dois dias, mas, provavelmente, mais. Fechou os olhos e desligou-se do mundo.

Não sabia o tempo que tinha passado, mas abriu os olhos com o bater da porta misturado com o som da chuva a bater nas vidraças e misturado com a respiração quente dela…

Ginevra Weasley estava sentada ao lado dele. Tinha-o estado a observar, e parecia faze-lo já há algum tempo. A sua mão deslizava pelos cabelos negros dele. Fios de imensidão.

Foi apanhada desprevenida, local errado, à hora errada. Tom sobressaltou-se e desviou-se dela, contrariando, assim, a sua vontade de encontrar na palma das suas mãos o encaixe do pescoço quente dela.

Ela apenas se levantou e desatou a correr para abrir a porta, sem uma única palavra.

Barulho. Algo se celebrava. Só podia ter sido ele. A chegada do famoso Harry Potter. Não podia perder um segundo. Era a sua única oportunidade. Desceu apressadamente pelas escadas. Queria vê-lo. Queria ver os traços da face que se sumiriam no futuro.

- Harry! Pensávamos que já não vinhas – Arthur abria os braços ao seu encontro. – Como foi a viagem? Cansativa, imagino. É melhor descansares.

- Muito obrigado, Mr. Weasley – agradeceu o rapaz com uns olhos verdes penetrantes.

- Querido! – Mrs. Weasley interrompeu por entre a multidão de vermelho que se agrupava. – Estás todo molhado! Anda, vou dar-te uma roupa do Ron. Ainda ficas doente. E da maneira que os ares andam por aí, é preciso ter muito cuidado!

- Eu estou bem. A sério. Obrigado. E desculpem a demora.

- Não tem mal nenhum Harry – a voz de Ginny sobrepôs-se ao barulho. Correu até ele e abraçou-o. – Finalmente chegaste. Ansiava por esta hora.

- Eu também, eu também – e selou a conversa com um beijo na testa dela.

Depois de falar um pouco com todos e de ter contado as novidades, principalmente a Ron, desistiu de cansaço e dirigia-se ao quarto do melhor amigo.

Tom aguardava-o no fundo da cozinha. Encostado aos pilares que sustentavam o tecto.

- Oh! Quem és tu? – questionou Harry.

- Querido – interrompeu Molly. – Este é o nosso novo hóspede. Mr. Tom Riddle.

Harry estendeu-lhe a mão e, com um esforço detectável, Tom conseguiu elevar a sua também, e cumprimentá-lo.

- Prazer – a palavra saiu-lhe da boca com grande dificuldade.

- É todo meu –retorquiu o recém-chegado. - Agora, se não se importa, vou subir. A viagem foi deveras cansativa.

E mais nenhum som foi proferido dos lábios de Tom. Este subiu, igualmente, para o seu quarto e sabia que tudo iria correr como ele esperava. Não haviam falhas. Avaliou os gestos e atitudes, conseguindo definir uma personalidade. Sabia com o que estava a lidar.

-x-

Um novo dia raiou e mesmo com uma diferença na casa, a rotina manteve-se. Mas desta vez não foi só a chegada de Harry Potter que tudo mudou. A presença de Tom na cozinha pela manhã, juntando-se a todos, foi também uma grande surpresa. Encaravam esta atitude como uma tentativa de aproximação com o novo hóspede, porém ninguém sabia os verdadeiros propósitos.

Ginny tinha saído com Harry. Queria mostrar-lhe as modificações na cidade e sobretudo, queria passar mas tempo com ele a fim de esquecer os pensamentos sobre Tom que insistiam em perturbar a sua mente.

A noite caiu com um céu estrelado e uma Lua brilhante. Tom tinha saído mais cedo do jantar. Era barulho a mais e assuntos que nada lhe diziam e que repeliam a sua vontade de os ouvir. O ar fresco trazia-lhe paz e sossego. Fazia-o pensar e reflectir em coisas esquecidas e que jamais deveriam ser relembradas.

Ouviu a porta da entrada a abrir-se e a bater contra os limites ao mesmo tempo. Conhecia os passos. Bastou ouvi-los uma vez por entre as vozes. Um arrepio invadiu-o. Ordenava-se a ele próprio a sair dali para se conter, ou acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas.

- Mr. Riddle, certo? – a voz era trémula. Talvez de medo, talvez de frio. Mas só Tom sabia do que era.

- Sim, Mr. Potter – assentiu Tom, esforçadamente.

- Por favor, apenas Harry – pediu.

- Não me dou ao descaramento de tratar as pessoas pelo seu primeiro nome, quando nas as conheço minimamente.

- Cá não temos dessas modéstias, Tom.

- Mr. Riddle, por favor – pediu revelando uma ideia de ordem.

O silêncio uniu as conversas por baixo da luz que incidia sobre os campos.

- Noite fria, mas com melhor tempo do que a de ontem.

Tom ignorou o comentário e partiu logo para o ponto crucial de toda aquela conversa.

- Está a estudar no norte, pelo que soube – tentando ter os seus próprios factos, Tom queria fazê-lo falar.

Harry não percebeu o contexto da pergunta, mas mesmo assim quis responder. Acima de tudo, queria travar uma amizade, mas nem ele sabia porquê.

- Não, _sir _– negou. – Estudo em Oxford… Com a avultada economia que os meus pais me deixaram, consegui ter as melhores condições para estudar. Sei que era isso que eles queriam.

Londres. Tanto tempo por lá e nunca houve sequer uma pista ou um rasto para seguir. Teve que viajar tantas milhas, quase para nada. E claro… O dinheiro. As grandes poupanças de ouro. Dinheiro nascido em sangue e tragédia.

- Oxford – acentuou.

- Sim. E o senhor?

- Oh! Apenas um viajante acompanhado por uma melodia indetectável por todos. Tal como a minha vida. E os seus pais? – Tom sabia o que estava a perguntar. Pormenores para ele seriam sempre bem vindos. Pormenores são valiosos. Podem mudar um futuro e condenar um passado.

- Estão mortos – a tristeza na sua voz era presente e dolorosa. A verdadeira melodia para Tom. – Num incêndio, há dezasseis anos atrás. Era eu um recém-nascido. Já agora, Mr., que idade tem?

- Dezanove – a mentira era tão presente mas tão indetectável. Os dez anos somados àqueles ditos anteriormente eram de certa forma envoltos em segredo e nem se revelam nos traços desenhados na sua face.

_Treze anos tinha ele. Apenas e só treze. Os lençóis caíam da janela e a criança deslizava por eles. Companheiros que o aguardavam. Ele queria ser livre. Ainda se lembrava da sua satisfação quando soube onde viviam os tão destinados Potters. Tão perto do seu contacto… Quase lhe bastava estalar os dedos e encontrá-los-ia, mas apenas com ajuda dos seus parceiros, não_ amigos, _soube o verdadeiro paradeiro. _

_A origem da sua desgraça ainda pulsava quente nas veias que não mereciam a vida que sentiam a todo o momento. O plano era perfeito, uma pequena chama, uma pequena recompensa e uma grande mudança. _

- Mr. Riddle? – Harry tocava ao de leve no ombro de Tom. Este insistia em olhar para o infinito. – Mr. Riddle! – Despertou e virou-se encarando as verdes íris do jovem. Sentiu o toque e encheu-se de repugnância. A sua mão encontrou a dele e retirou-a do seu ombro repentinamente. – Desculpe, mas parecia que se tinha desligado do mundo.

- _Desliguei-me de tudo e de todos. Ainda me lembro do verde-esmeralda a desvanecer-se e a lutar pela vida que jamais poderia ser recuperada…_

Harry levantou-se depressa e afastou-se.

- O quê?! – a voz assustada invadia o silêncio da noite. – Quem é o senhor?

Tom tinha cometido um erro. Não controlou as suas emoções. Sabia que seria difícil. Agora, tudo teria um preço. Teria que acabar com aquilo o mais depressa possível.

- Oh! Mr. Potter, estava apenas a pensar em algo que comecei a escrever. Algo sem qualquer futuro. Não se preocupe. Mas incomodou-o assim tanto?

Harry gaguejava. A calma começava a invadi-lo.

- Revelou-se assustador – afirmou. – Acho que não gostaria de ler tal coisa.

- Óbvio que não gostaria – consentiu. – A noite põe-se e as estrelas vigiam. Tenha uma noite pacífica – desejou Tom, contrariando de dizer exactamente o que queria dizer.

- Assim espero. Muito boa noite.

Assim, Tom levantou-se e entrou nos limites da casa deixando Harry Potter em lembranças e palavras mal ditas e escondidas. _Apenas sabia que os seus olhos tinham sido herdados da mãe. _

O vento uivava e intensificava-se envolvendo a noite e tornando-a mais gélida e menos vivida. Era hora de recolher.

_16 anos atrás…_

_- Tirem-no dali! – ordenava uma voz forte._

_- Ele está preso. O tecto ruiu. As chamas vão consumi-lo e a nós também se não sairmos daqui._

_- Bando de covardes. _

_A coragem invadiu aquela figura trémula que se revelava em mais um dos seus incompreendidos pesadelos._

_Sentiu os braços fortes a encontrarem os seus ombros e puxarem-no do calor infernal que alimentavam cada chama. Tom tinha dominado o fogo, mas tudo teve um custo. _

-x-

Agora podia lidar com qualquer coisa, mas sempre ciente que tudo tinha um preço a pagar. Para Tom, para qualquer fim, interessavam os meios. O meio daquilo tudo era Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está o terceiroo capítulo ^^ Sorry pela demora.**

**Agradecimentos à Miss Krum pela betagem. Obrigado a todos aqueles que estão a acompanhar. Fico muito feliz que tenham lido e tenham dado a vossa opinião.**

**Eu sei. Mais mistérios ficaram neste capítulo, mas no final vão perceber que até revelei muita coisa até agora ^^ Até lá, digam-me o que acharam ^^ Comentários fazem muito bem ao ego de um ficwriter HAHAHAH**

**Por isso, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Fire Enchanter**

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / fire . jpg**

**Ship: Tom Riddle/Ginevra Weasley**

**Classificação: M**

**Gênero: Angst / Drama **

**Spoilers: 2**

**Formato: LongFic **

**Status: Incompleta**

**Idioma: Português**

**Observação: Universo Alternativo**

**N/A: Muito tempo passou desde a última actualização desta fic. Ora bem pessoas, esta fic era para o Projecto Pandora da Secção TG do 6V. No entanto, o projecto já acabou há eras e assim sendo eu já nem me lembro bem dos itens que tinha escolhido destinado a cada capítulo. O que não implica mudança do plot. Meaning: é provável que os itens estejam por aqui algures, já que a ideia total do plot está igualmente aqui. **

**Especial agradecimento às pessoas que desde o início apoiaram o desenvolvimento deste projecto e imensas desculpas por ter ficado parado durante tanto tempo. Espero que ainda passem por cá para comentar este capítulo.**

**Como todos têm uma sub-dedicação, este também o terá: DouglasSunier e Doomina que fizeram o especial favor de despertarem esta fic e de me despertarem também a vontade de a acabar. Obrigado ao dois. O capítulo é vosso.**

** ATENÇÃO: Este capítulo é muito mais violento que os anteriores. Ainda que eu tenha tentado amenizar um pouco as coisas, este capítulo é realmente M com cenas de tortura. Aviso feito, que ninguém se venha a queixar posteriormente. As idades não estão coincidentes. Apenas aproveitei as personalidades. Repito: a fic é UA (Universo Alternativo).**

** Enjoy!**

**P.S. A fic não foi de todo betada. Eu reli uma vez, mudei os erros maiores, mas podem haver outros. Peço desculpa por isso.**

**Capítulo IV**

Harry tinha entrado para casa e havia começado a subir as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto. Nisto, do escuro, surge Ron. A cara dele revelava uma certa insatisfação, mas Harry não sabia do que se tratava para tal reacção que, de certa forma, foi uma aparição violenta.

- Ron! Pensei que já estivesses a dormir.

- Claro que não! Sabes muito bem que, sem antes me contares todas as novidades, hoje não saio da tua beira… Mas, pelo que me parece, arranjaste mais um amiguinho para contares as tua aventuras, não é? – nos seus olhos azuis podia quase detectar-se um ligeiro tom de ironia.

- Ah? O quê? – Harry estava tão indignado como também desconhecedor a quem Ron se referia, até que… - quem? O Tom? Nada demais. Ele esteve-me a fazer umas perguntas acerca dos meus estudos e mais nada. Os pormenores guardo para ti – e riu-se, continuando a sua subida pelas escadas, enquanto Ron o seguia.

-x-

A relação de amizade entre Harry e Ron sempre tinha sido de grande proximidade. Os primeiros anos escolares tinham sido passados em comum, apenas havendo uma maior separação quando Harry foi terminar os estudos em Oxford. Mesmo assim, bastaram os poucos anos que partilharam para Harry ser acolhido como um filho na família Weasley.

Apesar da grande distância entre eles, ambos se correspondiam por cartas. Cada um a contar as suas aventuras e desventuras. E, naquele preciso momento, Ron sabia já todas as histórias e pormenores, mas não se importava de as ouvir outra vez.

-x-

Chegaram ao quarto do Harry e sentaram-se os dois. Sem dar conta do tempo passar, Harry contou-lhe tudo ao mínimo pormenor. Porém, o sono que invadia Ron, quase que impedia de prestar atenção e assimilar tudo.

- Vá – incentivou Harry. – É a tua vez. Conta lá as novidades.

O silêncio instalou-se e parecia que Ron não queria falar.

- Que foi? Eu falei e contei-te tudo. O que se tem passado por aqui?

- Sinceramente, não te sei dizer muito bem. Sei lá… Depois deste tal Tom Riddle ter chegado a nossa casa parece que se instalou aqui um mau ambiente. Desvia o olhar a todos. O que mais me irrita é o facto da minha irmã se interessar tanto nele… - calou-se repentinamente e pela sua expressão, se o arrependimento matasse, ele definitivamente estaria morto.

A surpresa invadiu Harry, mas este manteve a sua postura.

- Como assim?

- Nada, nada. Esquece o que eu disse. Já é tarde e o sono faz-me dizer coisas que não devo…

- Agora fala – quase que soou como uma ordem.

- Pronto. Acalma-te... Então, o Tom instalou-se aqui porque não tinha casa e a Ginny pediu ao pai para ele ficar aqui por uns tempos – resumiu rapidamente e de forma abrupta querendo acabar o assunto. – Mas o que quero dizer, é que… ele é esquisito! Fico muito mais feliz quando ele não está por perto.

Constatando que o que se tivera passado tinha sido apenas um acto de caridade por parte de Ginny, ignorou o assunto e até deu um ar sarcástico:

- Olha, olha. O Mr. Weasley com medo de um desconhecido.

Ron corou.

- Não é nada disso. E sabes muito bem que não. Apenas tenho um maior pressentimento. Só isso.

- Sim, sim – e a conversa terminou por afirmações irónicas intercaladas de risos incompletos.

-x-

O dia raiou. Todos tinham acordado, mas, ainda assim, mantinha-se em silêncio. Harry pareceu compreender a situação de Ron. Realmente, era estranho aquele silêncio. Parecia que algo abafava a respiração de cada um. Mas ignorou tais pensamentos de tão absurdos que lhe pareciam.

Vestiu-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Este já estava na mesa, e apenas faltava Ron e os gémeos. Bill já tinha saído.

- Bom dia – saudou Harry.

- Bom dia, querido – retribuiu Molly.

Ginny também respondeu, mas o seu "bom dia" fora tão silencioso e despreocupado que Harry achou estranha essa atitude. Ignorou mais uma vez as ideias que pela sua cabeça passavam.

Comeu e saiu para fora. Queria sentir de novo os ares frescos e húmidos carregados de orvalho que se sentiam apenas naquele sítio. Estava farto dos barulhos ensurdecedores da cidade. Para ele, tudo aquilo era considerado paraíso.

Ginny saiu de casa também e foi ao encontro dele. Fechou os olhos e inspirou.

De facto, Harry tinha que admitir que ela estava diferente. Mais distante, talvez. Então, foi ele que interrompeu o silêncio constrangedor.

- Temos que conversar.

- Temos? Sobre quê? – inquiriu ela com espanto na sua voz.

- Sobre o Tom.

Neste momento, Harry fez questão de avaliar a face dela. Estava impenetrável, como que hipnotizada. Sempre encarando o vazio, ela ia respondendo:

- O que tem ele?

- Soube que tens um interesse por ele. Gostava de saber até que ponto.

Aí, a face dela ficou rubra e chegou mesmo a gaguejar:

- Por favor, Harry. Tu estás a ser extremamente injusto! Agora, não posso ajudar alguém que precisa evidentemente de ajuda? Alguém sem um tecto para morar? Queres saber se se tornou um amigo? – inquiriu, mas de respondeu retoricamente. – Sim, é. Nada mais. Não passa disso. Não tenho, nem nunca tive qualquer interesse por ele da forma que estás a idealizar.

Os lábios de Harry desenharam em forma de sorriso, mas banhados por tristeza. Conseguia perceber uma mentira. Tudo, porque teve de aprender a viver sozinho, a para isso foi obrigado a desconfiar de tudo e de todos.

Por aquele diálogo sobre o desconhecido, Harry percebeu que definitivamente estava ali a mais. Sabia também que se Tom se instalasse na casa dos Weasley, o seu lugar não era ali e teria que seguir o seu caminho. Tudo indicava para isso, então Harry perdeu a coragem, e deixou-a seguir os sentimentos dela sem querer interferir.

Virou-se, começou a caminhar e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Sabia o que tinha que fazer e seria bem mais fácil assim.

Fez as malas, escrevinhou umas palavras num papel que encontrou num dos sacos. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado.

-x-

- Como assim, ele foi embora? - Ron estava estupefacto e também irritado.

A cara de Ginny mantinha-se impenetrável. Ela amava-o e sabia disso, e sabia também que o que sentia por Tom não era amor, mas era mais forte que isso. Era quase uma obsessão.

- O que fizeste, Ginny? – o irmão dirigiu-se a ela. – Disseste-lhe alguma coisa?

- Eu? Mas será que nesta casa todos desconfiam de mim? – e saiu a correr do quarto.

Aquele que ficou mais sentido com toda aquela situação foi Ron. Sentiu-se traído pelo facto do amigo apenas lhe ter deixado um pobre bilhete de despedida.

Toda a casa foi invadida pelo mesmo espanto. Mrs. Weasley chegava a culpar-se por ter feito algo, que nem ela mesma tinha consciência. Assim como todos os membros. Mas todos eles tinham também conhecimento que nada haviam feito e que tudo apenas tinha passado de uma saída precipitada e que Harry Potter voltaria àquela casa.

- Talvez tenha sido algo que tenha ocorrido na escola – supôs Mr. Weasley. – Ouvi dizer que aquela escola é muito exigente.

Mas ninguém pronunciou uma palavra. O silêncio voltou a reinar e nem um suspiro era detectado.

-x-

Não haviam sinais de Tom pela casa. Ginny continuava perturbada com a saída precipitada de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia evitar o alívio que sentia. O alívio que podia estar perto de Tom sem se preocupar com o facto de Harry a poder a ver e condenar, ou desconfiar de algo que realmente se passasse entre eles.

A casa continuava silenciosa, e a ruiva ia dobrando a sua roupa e arrumando-a na tentativa de passar o tempo, olhando constantemente pela janela e observando os campos, tentando perceber algum vulto. Um vulto que significaria Tom. Um sombra por baixo dos raios solares. O regresso de onde ele estivesse.

Sem dar conta, seu coração palpitava aceleradamente.

Enquanto isso, Tom Riddle passeava pelas ruas da cidade. Apreciando cada vida que podia ter sido melhor. Os olhos invejosos. A podridão dos comerciantes que gritavam bravamente, implorando para aqueles que passavam comprassem alguma coisa. Continuou a caminhar.

Quando deu conta, tinha-se afastado da cidade e começava a entrar em vastos campos, provavelmente privados. Mas não se importava. Continuava a caminhar. Respirava fundo.

Tanto que andou que se viu à beira de um pequeno riacho que passava por entre aquelas planícies verdejantes e ainda cheias de orvalho. Sentou-se numa das pedras que ali se encontravam. Era lisa e negra.

Retirou de dentro do casaco uma pequena adaga. A lâmina reluziu e o cabo, também de prata estava baço. Mergulhou-a cuidadosamente na água gélida do riacho, passando os longos dedos pelo metal agora ainda mais frio. Secou-a na camisa, também com todo o cuidado. Era torturante a beleza do objecto.

Tom começou a fricciona-la contra a pedra, afiando mais os seus limites, alisando as sua textura. E virou-a. E afiou-a na mais diferentes posições. Sorria apenas imaginando que lhe daria uso. Tal como a adaga tinha sede de sangue para se manter viva, ele também necessitava do mesmo sangue para se manter desperto dos seus objectivos. O seu pulso doía. Passou o polegar pela lâmina. Desfez um pequeno corte na pele de onde sangue negro brotou delicadamente. Ferrou o lábio inferior com a dor aguda que havia sentido, mas sentiu-se ainda mais vivo e mais destinado ao seu propósito.

Guardou o objecto prateado dentro do seu casaco, levantou-se e realizou o mesmo caminho de regresso de volta à casa.

-x-

Arthur Weasley tinha saído mais cedo do trabalho. Tinha um propósito: chegar a casa o mais depressa possível. Antes que fosse tarde demais.

Quando chegou, já a noite caía e pelas janelas da casa sentia o cheiro do jantar quase pronto. Quando entrou ofegante, viu Molly a acabar de cozinhar, e todos sentados à mesa, incluindo Tom. O olhar de Arthur quando o viu foi penetrante e angustiante. O seu coração acelerou ainda mais. As suas mãos suavam, mas estavam frias. E tremiam. Ganhou forças para falar.

- Meninos, voltem para os vossos quartos por favor. – Pediu, tentando manter a calma.

Tom reparou que Arthur trazia uns papéis na mão. Papéis relativamente antigos. Estranhou tal atitude e ainda mais o que ele trazia. Manteve-se sereno.

- Pai, o jantar- Ginny começou a falar mas foi imediatamente interrompida.

- EU DISSE PARA IREM TODOS PARA OS VOSSOS QUARTOS! E NEM UMA PALAVRA! – Bramou o mais velho dos Weasley. Recuperou a respiração e falou calmamente. – Preciso falar com a vossa mãe. Não demorará muito.

Molly mantinha-se estática à frente do fogão, com medo mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

Todos eles, incluindo Tom levantaram-se apressadamente e começaram a subir as escadas e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Tom fechou a porta, mas tal como todos os Weasley manteve o seu ouvido encostado à madeira na tentativa de perceber o que se passava. O sangue percorria-lhe as veias apressadamente e Tom ansiava pelo pior. Que o seu disfarce desmoronasse. Ao contrário dos outros, Tom tinha um bom ouvido. Conseguia ouvir um suspiro a milhas de distância. Não seria difícil perceber o que se passava.

Molly pousou o pano em cima de um armário, sentou-se na mesa e Arthur sentou-se igualmente ainda respirando ofegantemente frente a frente da esposa. Manteve-se calado e fechou os olhos.

- Então, Arthur? Que assunto é esse tão importante que tens para falar comigo que não podes falar à frente dos miúdos? – Inquiriu curiosa. Ele manteve-se calado, apenas pousou os papéis em cima da mesa. – Então?

- Molly, eu preciso do teu apoio nisto e tens que acompanhar o meu raciocínio, porque podemos estar a correr grande perigo-

- Estás-me a assustar, Arthur! O que se passa?

- Eu sabia que o nome Riddle não me era estranho, mas nunca associei a nada, porque supostamente o - Tom tem vinte e nove anos-

- Uou, uou! Arthur. Calma! O que é que o Tom tem a ver com isto?

- Pode ter a ver tudo e pode ter haver nada...

- Por amor de Deus, desembucha tudo de uma vez por todas! – Gritou Molly.

- Lembras-te dos Potter, certo? – sussurrou Arthur.

- Claro que sim, Arthur! O que é que eles têm a ver com isto? –perguntou curiosa.

- Tudo. Nestes papéis – agarrou-os e apontou-os à mulher – está descrito o último processo dos Potter. No que eles estavam a trabalhar-

- Sim, claro eu lembro-me! Eles tinham encontrado os responsáveis pelo roubo das peças que desapareceram do Museu Britânico-

- Exacto! – Ficou feliz por Molly estar a acompanhar o seu raciocínio. – Só eles sabiam o nome dos responsáveis. Eram uma família que viveu durante muito tempo no País de Gales. No entanto, os Potter entregaram os papéis ao Tribunal de Arte, com nomes, provas e tudo que incriminasse os responsáveis.

- Sim, Arthur. O que é que o Tom tem a ver com tudo isso? – Molly franziu a cara sem perceber onde o marido queria chegar.

- Calma. Acompanha o meu raciocínio. – Continuou. – No entanto, o processo nunca chegou às mãos do juiz-

- Como assim? Eles não entregaram os papéis directamente no tribunal? – A mulher parecia estar baralhada.

- Sim. Mas não ao juiz directamente. Entregaram ao Peter. E aí é que começa a história realmente. O Peter estava feito com os ladrões. Guardou os papéis consigo e fez passar a mensagem. Os papéis que eu tenho aqui – levantou-os novamente – são os papéis que o Peter omitiu. Os ladrões eram uma família. Adivinha o apelido. – Sussurrou novamente e um sorriso nervoso esboçou-se na face. Já a face de Molly revelava sinais de medo.

- Ri...Riddle? - Gaguejou.

- Exacto! – Assentiu Arthur. – O Peter, por mais covarde que fosse, sabia perfeitamente que seria incriminado da mesma forma. Sabia também que mesmo tendo comunicado aos Riddle da descoberta dos Potter, eles não tinham por onde fugir. Seriam presos inevitavelmente, e o Pettigrew ia atrás, porque os Riddle não iam ficar calados de todo! – Molly levava a mão à boca perplexa com o Arthur lhe dizia. – Assim sendo, ele viajou até Gales, sem os Riddle saberem. Astuto como ele era, pela madrugada incendiou a casa dos Riddle. As obras de arte estavam na cave. Tudo desapareceu, incluindo os Riddle-

- Mas mais uma vez, Arthur, onde entra o Tom? Se os Riddle foram queimados como tu dizes, como é que o Tom está vivo? E o Peter?

- O Tom não estava em casa. Tinha saído. Ele odiava a família, pelo que soube hoje, então pouco tempo passava em casa. Ele sabia perfeitamente a fortuna que a família tinha graças a todos os roubos feitos. Ele podia ser dono de metade da Grã-Bretanha com o dinheiro angariado desonestamente, Molly. Mas como vês, não passa de um quase mendigo. – Começou a divagar. – Mas isso não vem ao assunto agora. O que interessa é que o Tom ficou feliz com a morte da família, Mas pelos vistos não ficou contente por ter ficado absolutamente sem nada. Tudo que era de valor, os Riddle guardavam em casa. O Peter desapareceu do mapa simplesmente. Os papéis dos Potter ficaram trancados na gaveta do escritório do Pettigrew, enfiados num envelope destinado aos tios do Harry quando esse mesmo envelope fosse descoberto. – Respirou fundo. – Os Dursley nunca quiseram abrir e ver o que estava lá dentro. E isto chegou hoje ao meu escritório. Provavelmente eles souberam da relação que tínhamos com o Harry, e acharam que nos seria mais útil. Com isto tudo, ninguém soube o que os Potter entregaram no tribunal anos a atrás. Os Riddle morreram, o mais novo fugiu e o caso foi encerrado, porque tudo ardeu. Todo as as mínimas provas.

- Oh meu Deus! Mas isto é grave demais! Então, o incêndio dos... – Molly quase não tinha palavras para demonstrar o seu estado.

- Sim, Molly, há mais. Muito mais, mas agora teremos que chamar o Tom.

Molly concordou.

-x-

Entretanto, enquanto o casal falava e descobria toda a podridão em que a família de Tom se havia envolvido, este respirava fundo e sabia que tinha chegado a hora. Deixaria Ginevra Weasley para último.

Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente e saiu. Subiu as escadas e bateu levemente no quarto de Ron. Este assustado imediatamente a abriu.

- Tom?

Tom empurrou a porta devagar a fim de que Ron o deixasse entrar.

- Fecha a porta, Ron, por favor.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Ron desconfiado, mesmo não tendo ouvido uma única palavra da conversa dos pais.

- A tua irmã está com um problema enorme e preciso de ti para a ajudares, Ron. Imploro-te que me ouças. – Mentiu.

Ron ruborizou e deu-se a pensar como Tom conhecia mais a irmã do que ele próprio. Fechou a porta e aproximou-se de Tom.

- Conta-me tudo.

- Ela está com um grave problema... – Começou a falar baixo.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Ron com um tom de voz irritado mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Tom aproximou-se do ouvido do ruivo à medida que retirava a adaga de dentro do casaco. Com um movimento rápido agarrou-lhe o braço, colocando-o atrás das costas, mantendo-o ileso enquanto num movimento repentino a adaga encontrou a garganta de Ron e sangue vermelho jorrou no chão sem parar. Tom conseguiu ouvi-lo a afogar-se no próprio sangue. A engasgar-se pela última vez no líquido imundo que lhe corria pelas veias.

Agarrou-o pelos cabelos e aproximou o ouvido dele aos seus lábios.

- O problema da tua irmã é simples. Apaixonou-se pela pessoa errada.

Deixou cair o corpo de Ron no chão com um baque silencioso. Limpou a adaga e saiu do quarto.

A frente deste havia o dos gémeos. O tema de conversa foi o mesmo. A morte foi mais rápida. Com um simples movimento, a lâmina afiada cortou a garganta dos dois ruivos. Quase ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum deles teve tempo para dizer uma palavra. O chão estava cheio de sangue espesso. Tom sorriu, saiu do quarto e foi ter com Bill. A morte deste foi rápida também. Quando abriu a porta, a adaga perfurou-lhe a parte debaixo da face, penetrando-o pela boca, rasgando-lhe o céu dessa. Os olhos perderam a vida e lágrimas de sangue escorreram-lhe pela face, e pelos cantos da boca viu duas gotas do líquido vermelho. Empurrou-o para dentro e fechou a porta.

Começou a descer as escadas até ao quarto de Ginny. Bateu à porta, esta abriu imediatamente, tal como os outros.

- Tom! - A voz de espanto era misturada com fascínio.

Tom suspirou de resignação e por estar farto de ouvir aquela voz que insistia em tentar conquistá-lo. Uma mão tapou-lhe a boca a outra levou a adaga agora suja de sangue à sua face. Ginny ficou aterrorizada sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, mesmo que pudesse.

- Vamos passear até à cozinha. – Sussurrou.

Agarrou com mais força contra si. Era o máximo que ela conseguia estar perto dele: exactamente quando Tom a queria matar.

-x-

- Eu vou chama-lo ao quarto. – Molly levantou-se e imediatamente se sentou gritando desesperadamente. Arthur olhou para trás e levantou repentinamente.

- Tom, por favor! Não é preciso chegarmos a este ponto. Eu percebi-

Tom descia lentamente as escadas brincando com a adaga na face de Ginny. Esta gemia de dores, pelos cortes já feitos na face pálida.

Arthur avançou apressadamente.

- Mais um passo e 'adeus' Ginevra. – Tom falou calmamente.

- POR FAVOR TOM!

- Weasley, eu sei muito bem que vocês não têm a ver com nada disto. Usei-vos, sim. Sintam-se gratos.

- Sentirmo-nos gratos, seu filho da puta?-

- Sh sh sh! – Tom sibilou. – Não vamos guardar tanto rancor, por favor Arthur. Ambos sabemos que a culpa não é do Peter, mas sim dos Potter.

- Não! Tom! Tu estás errado! Foi o Peter que vos arruinou.

Molly escondia a cara lavada em lágrimas. Não queria que a sua filha visse os seus próprios pais a perderem as forças.

- Existe muita mais história por detrás de tu-

- Não existe, Weasley. Desista. Foi por culpa dos Potter que tudo acabou! Eles não tinham que meter o nariz onde não eram chamados. O Peter era um nojento que apenas tentou tirar proveito. Não o culpo a ele por ter perdido tudo! Eu odiava todos aqueles que vivam naquela casa. Mortos ou vivos... Que seja!

- Arthur e Molly estavam ainda mais chocados pela forma como Tom falava da sua própria família.

- Por favor, Tom! Imploro-te, larga-a! Mata-me a mim se for preciso. Foge se bem entenderes. Eu não direi uma palavra a ninguém-

- Não dirá uma palavra que todos os seus outros filhos dentro desta casa estão mortos e neste momento afogados no próprio sangue?

Molly gritou e correu para Tom. Este afastou a adaga da face da ruiva e com um movimento rápido perfurou o peito de Molly penetrando-lhe o coração e viu-a cair de joelhos, levando as mãos ao peito e a cair inconsciente no chão.

Foi a vez de Arthur correr para ele tentando vingar os seus e ser degolado com um movimento tão rápido quanto a sua queda ao lado de Molly.

- Idiotas. – Riu-se.

Pegou num pedaço de tecido e fez com que Ginny o mordesse não podendo falar.

Largou-a e ela ficou estática.

- Senta-te, Ginevra.

Ela manteve-se quieta.

- Eu disse para te sentares.

Ela obedeceu e sentou-se na mesa, com os olhos lavados em lágrimas.

Tom colocou o jantar na mesa, serviu-se e jantou. Bebeu um pouco de vinho. Limpou os lábios. Levantou-se, voltou a pegar na adaga. Chegou à beira de Ginny e rasgou-lhe o vestido violentamente. Esta gritou, mas o pano que lhe comprimia os lábios abafou o som. A lâmina dançou pelas suas costas fazendo cortes paralelos. Ela continuava a tentar produzir os gritos que refletiam a sua dor, mas não conseguia nada que meros sussurros. Até que Tom se cansou. Por detrás de Ginevra, penetrou-lhe a adaga no coração. A parte superior do corpo dela simplesmente caiu sobre a mesa.

Tom subiu ao quarto, pegou nas suas coisas, desceu, pegou nos papéis que Arthur tinha deixado na mesa e passou pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Passou pela lâmpada a óleo que estava na entrada. Pegou nela, desceu as escadas e andou até à garagem. Aí atirou a lâmpada contra a parede, incendiando tudo à volta. Começou a andar para longe dali. Começou a andar para onde as estrelas não brilhavam mais. Enquanto como fundo tinha a casa dos Weasley envolta em chamas que a consumiam e a faziam desmoronar. As cicatrizes ardiam, mas a sua alma rejubilava.

Oxford.

**N/A: Capítulo IV. Finalmente \o/ Espero que tenham gostado. Como sabem a fic tem apenas seis capítulos e vou tentar postar os últimos dois o mais depressa possível. Tentar pelo menos postar o quinto antes do final deste mês. **

**Anyway, como ficwriter, vivo de reviews. Quero saber a vossa opinião. Se devo continuar ou não. So... REVIEW :D**


	6. Capítulo V

**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: Fire Enchanter**

**Capa: http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / fire . jpg**

**Ship: Tom Riddle/Ginevra Weasley**

**Classificação: M**

**Gênero: Angst / Drama**

**Spoilers: 2**

**Formato: LongFic**

**Status: Incompleta**

**Idioma: Português**

**Observação: Universo Alternativo**

**N/A: Eu disse que postava o capítulo seguinte (ou seja, este) até ao final do mês (mês de Fevereiro). Desculpem o atraso, mas não deu para postar mais cedo. O capítulo está praticamente pronto desde Fevereiro, sim, mas com retoques e mudanças e uma certa mudança de ideias fez com que tivesse que reescrever e ainda agora não sei o quão contente estou com o resultado HAHAHAHA Anyway, está aí (mais longo do que o que eu esperava) mas espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo dedicado à Brenda, porque sem ela este capítulo, COM CERTEZA, não estava a ser postado hoje xD**

**Agradeço também aqueles que têm acompanhado e deixado review, e também aos que possam ler e tenham tido preguiça para comentar hahaha**

**Chega de considerações, enjoy it ^^

* * *

**

**Capítulo V**

Tom Marvolo Riddle era um perfeccionista. Analisava tudo ao pormenor. Ao mínimo detalhe. Analisava cada hipótese que pudesse levar os seus planos à ruína. Tom era uma sombra da noite, mas era também uma estrela de dia. Não era visto por ninguém. Não era reparado por ninguém. Ele simplesmente não existia nem nunca existia perante aqueles que o viam. Ou não viam.

Ainda não percebia como Ginny pudera interessar-se por ele. Mas sabia que tinha dado resultado. Sabia também que tudo que havia feito teria consequências. Não sairia impune, obviamente. Era imensamente provável que Arthur Weasley não tivesse ficado calado antes de chegar a casa e ter contado a Molly. Ele sabia o risco que corria. Sabia que podia acontecer o pior (mesmo não sabendo o que 'pior' seria). Apesar do fogo ter consumido todas as provas da sua passagem por lá, bastaria um passo em falso para poder ser incriminado.

A partir daquele momento, Tom sabia que tinha que ser rápido. Aliás, extremamente rápido. Teria que sair da Escócia o mais rápido possível e chegar a Londres o mais depressa possível também. Ainda teria que se encontrar com Greyback para este lhe poder dar os documentos falsos que há muito lhe tinha pedido. Para isso decidiu não dormir. Valeria o esforço de caminhar durante a noite na esperança de passar pela estrada de terra batida alguém com um cavalo a mais. Ele só queria um meio de transporte que o tirasse o mais depressa dali. Só isso.

Olhou para si. Os seus olhos começaram a percorrer afincadamente a roupa que trazia vestida. E o seu estado. Tinha uma manga rota, provavelmente o tecido teria ficado preso em alguma porta. Tinha os sapatos sujos da poeira que se vinha a acumular desde que tinha abandonado os Weasley. O seu cabelo estava descuidado. As suas mãos estavam sujas. E ainda conseguia ver por baixo das unhas curtas vestígios de vermelho vivo. Só em pensar que trazia recordações daquela família 'nojenta' e 'imunda' (adjectivos da autoria de Tom) o seu estômago dava voltas, e sentia-se com vontade de vomitar, mesmo que pouca coisa já restasse no organismo.

Tirou o relógio velho do bolso e reparou que este começava a perder a vida. Deu-lhe corda e olhou para os ponteiros. Fazendo as contas, já tinha caminhado durante cinco horas. Tinha-se afastado da cidade. Optou como planícies vastas e verdes. Andou durante toda a noite.

Ao longe, conseguia ver o céu a tingir-se de vermelho. O sol começava a despertar. E as estrelas no céu começavam a, uma a uma, apagarem-se, descansando por fim.

Pelas suas contas devia estar relativamente perto de uma pequena vila. Talvez aí conseguisse tomar um banho e comprar algumas roupas com o dinheiro que havia tirado dos Weasley. As vinte libras teriam que chegar para tudo.

Sentia-se sujo por todos os poros da sua pele, mas limpo e aliviado pelos gritos festivos da sua alma.

-x-

Chegou à pequena vila passavam sete minutos das nove da manhã. Realmente era uma vila muito pequena. Todas as estradas e terreiros ainda eram de terra batida e as casas, de pedra gasta, eram antigas. Viu uma velha a andar muito devagar com um jarro para buscar água debaixo do braço. Achou boa ideia perguntar-lhe onde seria o melhor sítio para se recompor.

- Meu Deus, meu filho! – Assustou-se ela quando Tom a interpelou. – Parece que vieste de uma guerra qualquer! – Esticou o braço para lhe tocar no ombro em gesto de consolo. O rapaz desviou-se enojado. A mulher rapidamente baixou o braço e olhou para ele a medo. – Continua a caminhar em frente. O casa mais alta de todas da vila é a residência aqui a da vila e o único sítio onde te poderás recompor-

- E onde posso algumas roupas? – Interrompeu antes da mulher acabar.

- Antes de chegar à residência vais encontrar o alfaiate. É provável que esteja ocupado, mas com certeza que se lhe deres uma gorjeta, ele até te faz um fato à medida ainda hoje. – A velha piscou-lhe o olho e deu-lhe uma cotovelada em forma de gracejo. Tom, que estava hirto quem nem uma pedra, tombou um pouco para o lado com tal gesto, mas voltou ao sítio o mais recomposto possível.

As horas seguintes, até ao final do dia, serviram para ele encontrar a residência, passando antes pelo alfaiate. Este era já um homem com idade avançada. Uma barba branca cuidada cobria-lhe a cara e o pouco cabelo que lhe restava repuxado para trás indicava uma vaidade obsoleta. Os seus olhos era grandes e os seus dedos compridos como agulhas. Aliás, as agulhas com que ele trabalhava mais pareciam prolongamentos dos seus dedos ossudos.

Quando Tom entrou na loja, o velho levantou-se a custo e foi ao encontro dele para primeiro lhe perguntar quem era e de onde vinha, já que era uma cara nova por aquelas bandas; e segundo para saber em que é que 'um velho alfaiate' (como ele se autointitulou) podia fazer por um 'jovem tão belo, mas com a face tão carregada' (como ele intitulou Tom). Este manteve a face impenetrável.

- Tem à venda algum conjunto formal?

- Depende a que se refere, meu caro rapaz. – Retorquiu o alfaiate.

- Fato, camisa... – Tom gesticulou na tentativa de manter o pensamento do velho sintonizado com o seu.

- Ah! Claro! Não sei é se terei algo à sua medida-

- Algo aproximado é razoável.

- Muito bem. – O velho alfaiate virou costas e entrou dentro do que Tom pensou ser algum tipo de arrecadação.

Trouxe o conjunto completo de que Tom precisava. Este experimentou e tudo lhe assentava de forma perfeita. Olhou-se ao espelho. Não reconheceu quem via. Não soube quem era, pois bastava ser.

Tirou do bolso três libras e deu ao homem. Este aceitou com algum desagrado esperando mais. Mas quando levantou os olhos das moedas para olhar para Tom, este já tinha saído.

Agora só restava tomar um banho na residência e fazer-se à estrada.

Por ter ar de caminhante, a recepcionista da residência olhou-o de forma estranha, mas de certa forma com um certo fascínio. Tom já tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Aquele fascínio de o tentar conhecer mesmo não conhecendo nada dele. Tom tinha visto isso exactamente nos olhos daquela que o viu jantar calmamente quando a casa era um mar de sangue. Aquela cujos olhos brilharam com as lágrimas a transbordar. Aquela quem ele usou e cortou. Ginevra Weasley.

- Sir? – Começou a ouvir uma voz de fundo. – Sir? – Despertou do transe quando a loira lhe estalou os dedos mesmo à frente dos olhos. Tom assustou-se mas manteve a sua disposição.

Ele explicou à recepcionista que apenas queria tomar um banho, porque tinha caminhado durante horas. Esta sorriu-lhe sinceramente, deu-lhe as chaves de um dos quartos e visto ser um 'Caminhante' (como ela o designou), podia usar-se da casa-de-banho e não seria necessário pagar nada.

Não percebia ainda o que Ginny tinha visto nele e não percebia agora o que aquela rapariga de olhos azuis-mar também, mas realmente estava agradecido. A sua vida ia sendo facilitada. Não se podia queixar. Pegou nas chaves, lançou um 'obrigado' e começou a subir as escadas, enquanto Roseline acompanhava os passos dele até ele desaparecer quando chegou ao primeiro andar. Segundos depois ouviu a porta bater.

Tom não demorou mais de meia hora. Tomou banho, vestiu as suas novas roupas, deixou as outras na casa-de-banho e desceu.

Quando Roseline o viu, ele quase que podia dizer que o coração lhe ia saltar do peito. A loira respirava ofegantemente e sorria descontroladamente.

Estendeu-lhe as chaves e ela, a tremer, pegou nelas. Tom sentiu-lhe os dedos frios mas húmidos de suor a tocarem na palma da sua mão. Recolheu-a para si. Baixou a cabeça e saiu.

Ao longe, a noite começava a adivinhar-se. Tom tinha uma última paragem a fazer naquela vila muda. O estaleiro.

-x-

O cavalo era castanho. Apesar do seu pelo brilhante reluzir por baixo da luz lunar, percebia-se que era um castanho tão escuro que se roçava no negro do céu pelo qual Tom cavalgava por baixo. Não tinha escolhido o animal pela sua cor, ou por ter simpatizado (até porque todo o estaleiro relinchou com a presença do estranho), simplesmente revelava uma grande envergadura. Um corpo forte cujo Tom tinha a certeza de o levar aos sítios a que se destinava de forma rápida e não muito dispendiosa.

Quando o homem calvo ensonado e ainda a esfregar os olhos enrugados gritou 'LADRÃO', já Tom tinha saído da vila

Viajou toda a noite, sem parar até o sol decidir abrir os braços apagando as estrelas, expondo-o. Parou no início de um bosque denso que se adivinhava à sua frente. Perto corria um pequeno riacho onde Tom encheu a vasilha de água, enquanto o cavalo também se saciava. Comeu os últimos restos de pão que tinha no saco e não descansou. Subiu para o cavalo, balançou as rédeas. O animal relinchou e começou a correr estonteantemente.

Pouco passava do meio dia quando Tom chegara à cidade situada perto da fronteira da Escócia com Inglaterra. Encontraria Greyback dentro de poucas horas.

-x-

Glasgow era a terceira cidade mais populosa do Reino Unido. Talvez por isso é que Fenrir Greyback gostou dela. Não vivia em nenhum apartamento luxuoso ou sequer em algum sítio de alta classe. Não por falta de dinheiro, mas simplesmente era-lhe mais... confortável uma vida além da alta sociedade. Preferia ser um observador do que ser observado.

O pequeno casebre de pedra situava-se na margem do rio Clyde. Era fria. Combinava com o proprietário e, mais tarde, hóspede.

Tom nunca soube exactamente as indicações certas de como chegar à pequena casa. Tinha visto Greyback algumas vezes quando ia a casa dos Riddle tentar resolver algum tipo de problema burocrático. Recordava longas conversas que os dois tinham. Lembrava-se também dos argumentos políticos que debatiam nessas conversas e do 'desisto' que Greyback lançava quando a conversa ia longa e quando chegava à conclusão que mais nenhuma premissa tinha para derrubar os ideais de Tom Riddle que, apesar de criança, demonstrava uma inteligência e astúcia além do normal. Fenrir sabia que se algum dia Tom seguisse os passos da família conseguiria chegar muito longe! Não seria ingénuo. Desvaneceria como o fumo sempre que precisasse. Fenrir Greyback aludia Tom Riddle a uma serpente. Capaz de se esquivar de tudo e de todos, mas, na sua presença, jamais, alguém conseguiria fazer o mesmo.

O que o Riddle sabia era de que Greyback vivia no centro da cidade. Exactamente no centro beirando um porto onde um aglomerado de barcos, barquinhos e barcaças se reuniam e se encaixavam quase uns em cima dos outros. Chegando a esse ponto saberia estar no caminho certo. Saberia que só precisaria perscrutar tudo à sua volta e lá encontraria a casa. Ainda tinha algum tempo.

Decidiu entrar primeiro numa pequena taberna ali perto. O ar era quente, mesmo que o céu exterior ameaçasse cuspir chuva enfurecida e trovões barulhentos. Sentiu um pouco de conforto.

- Um whisky. – Uma voz surgiu por baixo do capuz.

- É para já, _sir_. - O homem retorquiu desconfiado por não lhe conseguir ver o rosto.

O copo onde o líquido âmbar foi transportado estava baço, e Tom duvidou ainda mais da higiene daquele sítio. Mas deixou de pensar e ignorou tudo quando a mão direita se levantou e levou à boca. Engoliu tudo em dois goles. Sentiu a sua garganta quente mas o seu coração relaxado. Nada mais importava. Tudo estava a correr nas condições desejadas.

Saiu da taberna. E começou a caminhar pela margem avistando o porto que procurava. Tinha deixado o cavalo num estaleiro pequeno mais atrás. Preferia caminhar. Sentir o chão por onde andava. Perceber porque Greyback gostava tanto daquele sítio. Sempre se sentia curioso em relação ao homem. Não tinha propriamente confiança nele, mas sabia que talvez pudesse vir a ter. Era só conhecê-lo mais um pouco.

Desde a morte dos Riddle que o homem numa mais havia entrado em contacto. Talvez soubesse ou não do desastre dos Potter. Talvez soubesse ou não que Tom Riddle estava envolvido. Talvez soubesse tudo ou nada ou então pequenos rumores que se podiam tornar verdadeiros com uma simples confirmação de Tom. Talvez Fenrir fosse curioso demasiado para puxar por algum assunto. Aí não saberia se haveria de contar tudo ou não. Achou melhor ficar calado. De facto não conhecia de todo a personalidade de Greyback. Não conseguia adivinhar se ele posteriormente o poderia trair. Tudo que contasse deixaria no ar da dúvida. Era mais fácil assim. Agora, só tinha que o convencer a fazer-lhe o que queria e por baixo preço. E, acima de tudo, rapidamente.

À medida que caminhava e se aproximava mais do porto começou a avistar uma pequena casa. Era de um tipo de pedra negra. Pequena. Tinha uma chaminé alta por onde saia um fino fio de fumo cinzento. Conseguia perceber a existência de três janelas. Todas brilhavam, mas apenas uma mais intensamente que as outras. Por aí Tom chegou à conclusão de que a casa tinha apenas um andar e não tinha propriamente divisões definidas. Continuou a caminhar até chegar à soleira da porta.

A porta de madeira, em tempos, era verde. Um verde vivo que impunha algum tipo de respeito a quem tentasse tocar. Agora, o único verde que se via eram os restos de tinta que insistiam a despregar-se da madeira, despindo-a. Envelhecia, tal como o resto.

Levantou a mão num gesto rápido e bateu levemente duas vezes. Aguardou uns segundos a não obteve resposta. Não sentiu sequer movimentos dentro da casa. Bateu novamente mais do que uma vez. Quando se começava a rodar para contornar a casa e espreitar por alguma das janelas, ouviu o trinque da porta. Deu-se conta que rodou duas vezes e a porta abriu lentamente, só uma pequena frecha. A qual ocupada por uma fina corrente enferrujada. Daí espreitou um homem que aparentava ter os seus cinquenta e alguns anos. Ou talvez tivesse menos. Talvez o cabelo comprido que lhe tocava nos ombros e a barba por desfazer durante dias aparentasse uma idade mais avançada do que a que o homem realmente tinha. Apesar de tudo, os seus olhos tinham um tom negro e eram penetrantes. Com isso, Tom sentiu um ligeiro desconforto. Só voltou ao seu estado relaxado quando baixou o capuz e o homem, perplexo abriu mais os olhos, soltou um 'Oh!' de admiração, fechou a porta novamente. Retirou a corrente. E abriu-a outra vez dando entrada a Tom na sua casa, debruçando-se, imitando quase uma vénia.

A casa era desprovida de mobília. Mas não estava de todo vazia. Haviam muitas ferramentas, penas, recipientes de tinta agora vazios e secos. Contudo, Tom percebeu a existência de um sofá velho, já roto nos cantos, uma lareira a crepitar no canto da casa, perto do sofá. Como suspeitara não havia qualquer tipo de divisões. Olhando para o seu lado direito viu logo que se tratava da cozinha. Uma pequena mesa de madeira negra, já velha. Pratos, copos e talheres acumulavam-se sujos num pequeno balcão de onde saia da parede uma torneira rústica e enferrujada. Mas Tom sabia que a casa de Fenrir Greyback não era só aquilo. Sorriu de contentamento para Fenrir e este piscou-lhe um olho como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Tom. Foi a vez de quebrar o silêncio. O rapaz havia tirado a capa que trazia e pousou-a numa cadeira, onde se sentou. Estendeu a mão na direcção da que estava ao lado em sinal de desejo que o homem mais velho se sentasse ao lado dele.

Tom colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, fechou as mãos e pousou o queixo, olhando de soslaio para o outro.

- Fenrir Greyback. – Balbuciou olhando para o infinito.

- Já lá vão uns anos, sim. – O outro retorquiu. – É uma honra, Sr. Riddle. Uma honra imensa ter o último dos Riddle aqui comigo. – O homem aproximou a cabeça em direcção a Tom como um animal pronto a atacar. – Veio cá para fazermos contas das dívidas que a sua família construiu? Eu sei que são muitas! O que me devem dava perfeitamente para comprar uma nova casa-

- Não te vim pagar nada. – Interrompeu Tom de imediato. Continuou. - E sei perfeitamente que se tu tivesses a fortuna da Realeza Britânica, nem assim compravas uma nova casa, por isso não me ataques com os problemas que foram da minha família. Estão mortos, queimados e enterrados no terreno onde já tu pisaste. O que tenho a tratar contigo são negócios e eu prometo-te que te recompensarei como jamais os meus ancestrais foram capaz de o fazer.

Fenrir recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços desconfiado.

- O meu trabalho é caro, Tom. E tu não tens ideia do dinheiro que os Riddle me ficaram a dever! – Pausou aguardando que Tom se intrometesse. Não o fez. Então decidiu prosseguir. – Sei que eles tinham dinheiro para pagar e muito mais. Infelizmente a desgraça caiu sobre vocês. E sinto por isso, meu rapaz. E estou até disposto a deixar passar isso tudo! – Aqui levantou um pouco a voz numa de impor posição porque afinal estava debaixo do seu tecto. Voltou a encarar Tom profundamente. – Mas se queres fazer negócios comigo, o pagamento terá que ser feito de imediato- Aqui foi novamente interrompido. Tom tinha-se debruçado também colocando a sua cara a centímetros próxima de Greyback.

- Estás ciente da fortuna dos Potter? – Sussurrou Tom.

Fenrir abriu os olhos e afastou-se de Tom.

- Ouvi qualquer coisa, sim. – Mentiu. Sabia inteiramente da enorme fortuna que os Potter tinham e que posteriormente deixaram ao filho. Era a história mais conhecida dentro das organizações criminosas. Principalmente aquelas que tiveram algum tipo de contacto com os Potter. Ou seja, toda a Grã-Bretanha sabia. Não passavam de rumores.

- Será minha. Dentro de pouco tempo. – Continuou a sussurrar e no fim, um sorriso ambicioso desenhou-se nos seus lábios.

Fenrir ficou ainda mais espantado. Ainda assim, confiou na palavra de Tom. Ele era diferente. Não era como os outros Riddle. Greyback não era inocente. Tinha lidado como pessoas de todo o tipo de níveis sociais. Desde os mais reles ao que poderiam ser braços direitos da Rainha. E vendo Tom a falar, parecia que cuspia verdades. Sentiu confiança nisso. Sentiu que podia confiar naquele homem feito que estava à sua frente.

Estendeu a mão. Tom respondeu com o mesmo gesto.

- Negócio fechado.

-x-

Tom Riddle ficou hospedado em casa de Fenrir durante dois dias, enquanto este trabalhava para o seu novo patrão. Os novos documentos de Tom ficaram impecáveis. Tom, detalhista como era, reparava em tudo e normalmente conseguia dizer ao longe se algo era realmente verdadeiro ou não. Se alguém mentia ou não. E, no momento em que pegou nos novos papéis, olhou-os, olhou-os de mais perto e, depois, ainda mais perto. A sua íris dançava por entre os nomes, referencias oficiais, datas, tudo.

Fenrir Greyback olhava-o com ar divertido. Sabia que aquele tinha sido um dos seus melhores trabalhos. Se o rapaz descobrisse alguma coisa então Fenrir daria o braço a torcer de que realmente a criança com quem falara anos atrás era um génio.

- Consigo dizer que são falsos, Greyback – pausou. O homem, antes de braços cruzados, libertou-os do peito e começou a esfregar as mãos desenfreadamente. Não interrompeu, porque sabia que Tom ia continuar com o seu raciocínio. – Mas não consigo dizer o porquê. – Sentiu-se fraco, como pela primeira vez algo o tivesse decepcionado. – Melhoraste, homem. Só mesmo para dizer com toda a certeza que são falsos tive que atentar em todo o tipo de pormenores, no entanto não há nenhum tão evidente assim. Estou realmente satisfeito com o teu trabalho. – Enfiou os papéis amarelados no bolso das calças e caminhou para buscar a capa que se encontrava pendurada ao lado da porta. Colocou a sacola ao ombro e abriu a porta.

- Ei!

Tom parou e olhou para trás. E a seguir olhou para o seu braço onde a mão de Fenrir o apertava fortemente. Num movimento rápido, soltou-se. Neste momento a sua mão bracejou no ar encontrando o pescoço do homem cujos olhos revelavam terror perante tal pessoa.

Apesar de magro, a força de Tom era incontestável. O homem não levantou os pés no chão, mas era agora arrastado sendo que Riddle o lançou contra a mesa onde Fenrir ficou com o tronco deitado engasgando-se na própria saliva e ar, e os pés pousados no chão onde deslizavam na tentativa de se soltar. Tom encarou-o de perto e largou-o. Dando um passo para trás.

- Agora, Greyback, sabes do que sou capaz. A minha palavra realmente leal é tão ou mais forte que a força que sentiste agora a bloquear a tua traqueia. – A sua voz era calma. Quase que sibilava. E isso assustava mais Fenrir do que a própria força física de Tom. – Eu disse que te pagava, e fa-lo-ei. Não queiras que eu estale os dedos e a fortuna dos Potter me caia na palma da mão, ou queres? – Tom parou como que se aguardasse uma resposta do opositor que tinha o seu olhar forte e sólido agora transformado num terror vulnerável perante a figura de Tom. – Muito bem. Eu voltarei dentro de alguns dias. Agora – levantou a sacola do chão, colocou-a ao ombro e dirigiu-se à porta – tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. Com licença, Greyback. – Saiu e bateu a porta lentamente. Fenrir continuava atónito apoiado na borda da mesa.

A noite já começava a cair. _Óptimo_. Pensou Tom.

Foi ao estaleiro buscar o cavalo. Montou-o, agarrou as rédeas, deu impulso e o animal arrancou numa velocidade estonteante. Queria chegar a Oxford em menos horas possíveis. Acabar com tudo o mais depressa que a realidade lhe permitisse.

-x-

A viagem durou à volta de dois dias. Queria ter chegado antes de o sol nascer, ou então logo depois de este se pôr no horizonte. Um horizonte delimitado pelo ar cinzento e pesado e um céu azulado pronto para dar lugar a uma obscuridade desconfortante. Contudo o seu desejo não se concretizou. Quando entrou nos limites de Oxford já passava do meio-dia e Tom sabia que o dia estava arruinado. Não totalmente, apenas pelo simples facto de não levar o seu plano em frente mal tivesse chegado.

Assim sendo decidiu que saberia onde era o colégio onde o último dos Potter estudava; hospedar-se-ia numa pensão barata por perto e lá ficaria até o dia seguinte chegar.

Pedia a algo superior a ele que nenhuma notícia referente ao massacre dos Weasley tivesse chegado à mão do Harry Potter. Tudo isso lhe iria arruinar todo o plano traçado. Nesse caso, já teria fugido ou então teria pedido protecção ao colégio. Independente das opções, eram ambas obstáculos firmes aos ideais de Tom. Decidiu descansar o pensamento e agir como se tudo estivesse normal e não viesse a haver qualquer tipo de ponte partida a meio da jornada. Tom Riddle ainda não sentia preparado para saltar muito alto.

Depois de ter descoberto onde o colégio ficava (bastando apenas dirigir a palavra a duas pessoas de alta classe que o olharam de soslaio) começou por procurar um sítio onde pudesse descansar.

A tarefa revelou-se difícil. O Colégio de Oxford ficava bem na zona rica da cidade. Deste modo seria de quase modo impossível arranjar algo em conta. No entanto não desistiu de procurar.

Começou por perscrutar as ruas mais estreitas e mais obscuras até que deu com um beco com saída.

Estava a olhar para uma pequena porta de ferro por onde saía um fecho de luz misturado com um vapor a cheirar a comida quente. A vista não era acolhedora, mas o cheiro sim. Olhou para cima da porta onde se erguia uma pequena descrição: The Whisky Mate. As letras eram grandes e tinham sido gravadas há anos atrás num grande pedaço de madeira que já na altura era velha. Tom percebeu que as letras haviam sido pintadas em dourado, mas pouco restava dessa tinta. Logo por baixo da descrição encontrava-se uma outra: Taberna e Pensão. No entanto, esta última palavra havia sido ligeiramente raspada para que novas pessoas pela cidade, como Tom, não dessem conta dela. Ainda assim, Tom entrou.

O cheiro que sentiu à beira da porta, multiplicou-se em mil. Tom desconfiou que houvesse algum tipo de janela ali dentro. O ar era abafado, e todas as mesas estavam cheias de pessoas de idade já avançada. Estas olharam de soslaio para o estranho que entrou e se sentou no balcão e pediu meio copo de whisky.

Quando o homem lhe entregou o copo baço com o líquido âmbar ali dentro, Tom esticou o braço em gesto de chamar o homem que estava por detrás do balcão a aproximar-se.

- Não deixei de reparar na descrição do seu espaço. Quando é um quarto por duas noites?

O outro levantou a sobrancelha e afastou-se ligeiramente. Sorriu ironicamente.

- Lamento informar-lhe, sir, mas se reparou na descrição, deve ter também reparado que estava raspada com intuito de informar que o nosso serviço de pensão não está disponível. – Informou-lhe o homem de barba rasa que se afastou de vez da cara de Tom e continuou a passar o pano sujo pelos copos numa tentativa de os secar.

Tom sorriu.

- Suspeitei. – Assentiu. – Mas eu não sou dado a qualquer tipo de cerimónias. Só necessito mesmo de uma cama onde possa descansar de uma viagem longa.

O homem parou de limpar os copos e debruçou-se encarando Tom curiosamente.

- Mm... Realmente nunca vi a sua cara por estas bandas, meu jovem. – Falou encarando a face de Tom pormenorizadamente. – De onde vem?

- Norte da Escócia. – Respondeu-lhe levando o copo à boca e tragando tudo de uma vez na tentativa de esquecer todas as lembranças que aquela palavra lhe trazia.

- Deus! Realmente deve estar cansado! – Observou o outro enquanto lhe fez um gesto em jeito de Tom aguardar.

Por momentos, Tom pensou que o homem simplesmente o tivesse ignorado e não voltasse, mas quando este pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, ele voltava acompanhado de uma mulher que aparentava ter os seus quarenta anos. Era baixa e gorda. Tinha as faces rosadas e o cabelo encaracolado desgrenhado. Limpava as mãos ao avental quando chegou perto de Tom.

- Olhe, meu jovem, vou-lhe ser o mais sincera possível. – Começou.

- Agradeço, minha senhora. – Interrompeu levemente, Tom.

- Os quartos estão em estado lastimável. Foi por isso que fechamos o serviço de pensão. Mas visto que vem de tão longe, terei todo o gosto em o ajudar. Mas não espere grande luxo. – Calou-se de repente e aproximou-se de Tom. – Ou melhor dizendo, não espere luxo nenhum. – Riu-se da sua própria piada e Tom esboçou um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Em quanto ficará por duas noites?

- Oh meu caro, jovem, não se preocupe com isso. – Sorriu e bateu levemente no ombro de Tom. – É uma boa acção que faço A pensão está fechada e está, será só o senhor no quarto e provavelmente os ratos que por lá existirem – riu-se novamente, desta vez mais alto. – Não lhe fica em nada. Apenas terá que pagar o que consumir aqui em baixo.

- Agradeço-lhe imenso, minha senhora. – Tom inclinou a cabeça e ficou feliz quando a levantou novamente e viu que a mulher tinha virado as costas e caminhava apressadamente para o sítio de onde viera. O homem continuou a limpar os copos encarando Tom.

- Esteja à vontade. Quando quiser buscar as suas coisas e subir para o quarto, é só avisar-me.

- Não tenho que buscar nada. Tenho tudo o que preciso aqui comigo.

O homem esticou o pescoço e ficou de certa forma espantado por reparar que Tom não trazia quase nenhuma bagagem. Achou estranho mas não teceu qualquer tipo de comentário à situação. Encolheu os ombros.

- Assim sendo, quando quiser que lhe mostre o quatro, avise-me.

Tom inclinou a cabeça mais um vez em tom de agradecimento.

- Far-lhe-ei esse pedido brevemente, mas neste momento agradecia que me enchesse novamente o copo.

O homem obedeceu à voz.

-x-

O quarto era relativamente modesto, mas velho. A cama tinha o formato de um barco, de tão côncava que era. Os lençóis estavam direitos, mas o hóspede adivinhou que se devia preparar para suportar algum frio durante a noite. Mas não se importou.

Começou a caminhar nos pequenos metros quadrados onde se encontrava. O lavatório encontrava-se no mesmo espaço que o quarto, aliás, tudo estava alojado no mesmo sítio. Uma única porta, um lugar comum a todas as coisas.

Abriu a torneira na esperança de haver água. No primeiro momento a abertura enferrujada cuspiu uma água alaranjada e com um cheiro insuportável de ferrugem. Tom desviou a cara e continuou a aguardar. Não passaram muitos segundos até começar a correr na superfície lisa de louça água límpida que ia lavando os restos da ferrugem lançada antes.

Fez o mesmo com o chuveiro que se encontrava num dos cantos. A reacção foi a mesma. Sentiu-se aliviado por haver água utilizável. Pensou e pediu para que houvesse água quente, mas rapidamente o seu pensamento se desviou e deu-se conta que já era uma grande sorte ter um quarto. Ainda por cima gratuito. Não lhe valia pedir por mais, quando já tinha o suficiente.

Começou por tirar o manto com capuz negro que trazia e pousou-o em cima da cama. De seguida, despiu-se inteiramente, meteu-se de baixo do chuveiro. Arrepiou-se com a água fria, mas deu-se conta que se houvesse água quente não iria sentir aquilo. O frio cortante da água na sua pele. Imaginou aquela água como realidade líquida. E começou a deslizar a mão pelo peito, subindo até ao ombro começando a baixá-la por trás do pescoço. Parou. A pele era irregular. Dura. Mas ainda assim, suave. Mais suave que a restante. Fechou os olhos, deslizou novamente a mão no sentido contrário. Manobrou a manivela que impedia ou permitia a saída de água. Saiu do espaço, pegou numa toalha, antes branca e agora com tons negros e limpou-se. Vestiu as últimas peças de roupa limpa que lhe restavam. Penteou o cabelo delicadamente, fazendo uma risca de lado quase perfeita. O cabelo ainda estava molhado. Colocou os botões de punho prateados.

Pegou na bagagem, retirou de lá a garrafa de whisky que o acompanhara toda a viagem. Já só havia um pequeno resto. Abriu, inclinou-a levando-a aos lábios e tragou até à última gota. Guardou a adaga prateada dentro do bolso interior do sobretudo.

Saiu do quarto, deixando-o em silêncio com o bater fraco da madeira apodrecida nos limites.

Era hora de levantar as cortinas. O espetáculo ia começar.

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoa lindas. É assim, este capítulo não estava planejado desta forma. At all. Faltam coisas. Não a meio do capítulo, mas no fim. Ou seja, o que eu tinha planejado para final deste capítulo não era isto. Também não se preocupem porque só eram mais duas cenas. Mas são cenas importantes, e visto que o capítulo já vai longo eu quero deixar o que falta para o capítulo final. Porque pensem comigo: vale mais todas as revelações serem lidas no capítulo final, todas de uma vez do que, já perto da meta, continuar a dividir os segredos e bla bla bla fazendo com que vocês tenham que ler o último capítulo e reler o penúltimo para perceberem realmente o que vai acontecer ao plot.**

**Em relação a este capítulo, eu sei que está bastante descritivo e mais não sei o quê. Mas este capítulo, parecendo que não, é importante para tornar tudo isto mais coeso e não tão acelerado. Espero que tenham gostado. O epílogo não vem trazer muito de novo (a não ser uma cena com alguma importância), por isso é só mais este capítulo e o próximo e fica tudo acabado.**

**Por isso mesmo, e se chegaram a este ponto da leitura quer dizer que muito provavelmente leram o capítulo so... R.E.V.I.E.W! Saibam que eu com reviews fico entusiasmado para escrever. Ou seja, quantas mais reviews, mas depressa sai o final. Por isso comentem :D**

**Próximo capítulo: não sei quando sai. Ainda não comecei. Mas não deve demorar muito porque eu quero acabar esta fic o mais rápido possível.**

**Fiquem bem ^^**


End file.
